Power Split
by ShadowForce18
Summary: After the fox attack the Leaf Village lost many ninjas and their strongest Hokage to date. So what would happen if they took the power contained by their savior and used it as a weapon. This is a Naruto as a weapon of the Leaf, but not in the normal way
1. In The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations.

This story is one that's been in the back of my head for a while now and I thought I would give it a shot. As for my other fanfictions I still plan to complete them it just I haven't had the inspiration or the time to with school and other things distracting me. Will maybe not school distracting me but the homework takes a lot of time to complete. And that crap about only spending 2 to 3 hours only on homework is a lie when you get to the higher levels of education. Will enough of me ranting on with the show.

P.S. all fics that I write are unedited and are not beta read.

**Prologue**

**In the Beginning**

Fourteen years ago…

Deep within an underground laboratory test of unthinkable horrors were being conducted. The scientist responsible for these tests was a man wearing a white lab coat, with long black hair, yellow snake like eyes, and pale white skin.

"Hmm… yes this will do I may not have found my justu for immortality, but this could be useful." Said the scientist "This experiment my have failed me, but it has given me something to else I can use."

Just then alarm sounded.

"Hmm… it appears that I will have to finish this another time. But it's best to clean up one mess so…" thought the man

With one tiger seal the man vanished and the compound began to explode in a series of explosions that destroyed any and all traces of the man's work.

"This is Eagle team we just arrived at the location. Team Crow do you copy?" Asked the woman in the eagle mask. "I repeat do you copy?"

"This is team Crow, were hear, barely who ever was running this place sure knows how to destroy evidence of who he is and his work. Were going to need some help. Were all alive but severally injured. I think Guppy's leg is broken and Tuna's got some internal bleeding, because I know I have some internal bleeding and I can't see out of my right eye." Said the injured man

"Alright then let get you guys and head back home since their isn't anything left here for us." Said the man in the eagle mask

Hidden Leaf Village

"Lord Hokage!!! We just received a message from the ANBU teams to check out that underground laboratory." Said the messenger

"Alright hand me the message." Ordered the Hokage. The Hokage being a man in his late 20's early 30's with a messy mop top blond hair and piercing blue eyes and lightly tanned skin.

"Hmm… this is not good." He said to himself. "Just who could have the resources to destroy their own laboratory and not even care if the his information was destroyed as well?" "Working hard I see." Said a soft feminine voice

"Hello dear how is everything?" asked the woman "Everything is fine sweetheart just trying to figure out who is doing illegal experimentations an people." Said the Hokage

"Well maybe a good nights sleep will help you out." She asked "I think your right just give me an hour and I'll be done the rest for the night. Okay?" he asked

"Alright just don't forget sleep will always help a stressed out mind." Said the woman

"I'll see you at home."

"Alright, oh yeah can you go to the store for me? I think we ran out of coffee, milk and sugar in the kitchen." Asked the Hokage

"Okay I needed to buy some stuff before I head home anyways." Replied the woman as she left the room and building

Dark Alley

We see the man from the laboratory hidden in the shadows of the buildings.

"So how is everything going Experiment 036829?" the man asked. "Everything is going as you planned Master." Said a female voice.

"Tell me how does it feel to be married to the Fourth Hokage." Asked the man. "He is adequate enough Master, but you are the only one that can please fully." Said Experiment 036829

"I see Experiment 036829, it will be your job to distract the Fourth Hokage until I tell you." said the man. "As you wish Master Orochimaru." Said Experiment 036829 "But may I ask how long must I keep up this false identity. It has been 2 years since I have started and I wish to be back with you in your bed just like before."

"Don't worry my pet I have already taken the steps to destroy this a cursed village all I will need are two thing to set my plan in motion and these simpletons will not know what hit them." Stated Orochimaru "But until that time you will just have to settle with this."

Orochimaru then pushed her against the wall and ripped open her shirt exposing her breast to the open cold air. He lifted her skirt and ripped her panties off as well. He then opened his pants and pressed himself onto her. With a series of trusts and much groaning and moaning the two settled on to the cold ground panting form exhaustion.

"Thank you Master, but the Fourth has not had the time to touch me in a month if I am to conceive a child he will know that it is not his child I bare." Said Experiment 036829 "That is alright. When I created you It would ensure that any and all children you bare would take after you for the most part and since the two of you are blond and blue eyed their should be no trouble." Said Orochimaru "Now I must be leaving now so here."

Orochimaru then gave Experiment 036829 an exact replica of her clothing that she was wearing before their physical activity.

Ten Months Later

Location: North of the Hidden Leaf Village

"Everyone stand your ground everyone wait for Lord Hokage." Yelled the head ninjas of the front force.

"Watch out!!!" yelled another ninja "WHAT THE HELL HEY KID WHERE THE HELL DID YOU COME FROM? GET OUT OF HERE IT'S TO DANGEROUS."

"But my parents are out there." Said a young boy with brown hair tied back, wearing a white shirt and shorts, and having a large cut on his nose. "I have to find them." He pleaded.

"We have no time get out of here before you die as well." Yelled the man "Just tell me who are they and I'll do my best to make sure their okay."

"Their names are Kai and Rei Umuino. Their part of squad 24 both are Chunins." Said the boy. "And my name is Iruka."

Just then an explosion was heard as a monstrous creature that resembled a fox, but with nine-tails instead of one shot his tail down on some injured ninjas kill them instantly.

"You take him way from here hurry." Yelled the man Iruka was talking too.

The ninja followed with his orders and picked up Iruka and ran for safety.

"No!!! My parents are still out their." Yelled out Iruka as he was carried away from the fight.

Hidden Leaf Emergency Mobile Hospital (Just some doctors and nurses riding on top of Gamabunta)

"This is it the final push and he'll be out." Said the doctor.

"You said that ten times already." Yelled Experiment 036829 as she pushed her baby out of her body.

"Congratulations!!! Lord Hokage it's a boy." Said the doctor

The Hokage just looked on ahead of him as he could finally see the monster attacking the forest around the village he said he'd protect.

"Doctor, tell Sarutobi that I will not be returning from this fight and that I am sorry, but he will have to take on the role of Hokage again until he can find a suitable replacement." The Fourth asked, "Gamambunta put everyone down on the ground we don't have a minute to lose, but leave the baby he is are secret weapon against the nine-tailed fox demon."

"I hope you know what you are doing." Said Gamabunta, "I hope I know what I'm doing too." Said the Fourth

The Fourth Hokage and Gamabunta both left the doctor and nurses to take care of the Hokage's wife.

"Arrgghhh!!!" yelled the doctor and nurses.

"Finally I can leave this dump and be back with Master Orchimaru" stated Experiment 036829 "Now to create a clone to make me look like I was dead." As she runs an explosion takes place from were she was.

"Hmm… even better now they will think I died from the explosion. Who would think that I would benefit from the fox demon's attack on the village." Stated Experiment 036829

"Lady Chiyo is that you? What are you doing here?" asked two Chunins "We should get you to safety Lord Hokage has just arrived at the battle field." "Are you alright Lady Chi…" the two of them didn't have time to finish their question because Chiyo used an earth style justu to slam the two ninjas an kill them while unconscious "Sorry but I can't afford to let anyone see me. Kai and Rei Umuino."

Aftermath of the Nine-tailed Foxes attack

Council Room Chambers

"The Death toll is complete. We have lost up to two-thirds of are ninja forces." Said one of the council members.

"What should we do with the boy, he is the holder of the Great Nine-tailed demon?" questioned another of the council members.

"The Fourth stated that the Boy's name will be Naruto." Stated Sarutobi

"Since he is a demon vessel I say we turn him into a weapon." Said the a Man covered in bandages.

"We will do no such thing Danzo." Said Sarutobi in a fierce tone of voice.

"Then now about we use the Demon's Chakra for ourselves." Said a new voice

Everyone turned to see who was stupid enough to interrupt the meeting. To their surprise they found one of the scientists that was studying the seals and techniques that they found when they raided another underground laboratory.

"Since the raid on the underground laboratory, we have found something interesting that could be benefit the village with the village in need of ninjas now we will need new methods of how to product strong ninjas." Said the scientist. "We have found a justu that Orochimaru created that allows a person the power of another to help them fight."

"Orochimarut used animals originally enough, after his success he was forced to leave and destroy the data that he just collected before he could test it on humans." The council was in shock.

"So what do you suppose we should do." Asked one of the female council members.

"I suggest that we finish the experiment that Orochimaru had started." Stated the scientist

"And who would the subjects be and the sourced of power." Asked a council member.

"The source of power I think should be the demon vessel." He stated, "As for the subjects I would like to ask if some clan heads if they are willing to take the risk and use their children as tools for the experiment."

"I will not allow this to occur to even think of using the children the future of the village in such a manner is punishable by death." Said Sarutobi

"Think this through Sarutobi if the children gain the powers of the Nine-tailed fox demon, then Naruto will be seen as a hero indirectly. It my cost him his freedom to power up the children, but I think we all agree that this is a matter best fitted for him rather then the life of hardship and solitude with negative reinforcement he could very well turn on us. This way he stays loyal and helps the village all in one shot." Stated another council member.

"This is ludicrous, even though I disagree with Sarutobi on how the village should be run I have no choice but to agree with him on the fact that if we allow this to happen then what else will we allow to happen. The principles of the village and its status will be irredeemable." Stated Danzo

"That may be so, but the decision is up to all of us to vote on and in the case of a tie then Lord Hokage may cast a vote." Said another council member.

"Very well let us vote then." Said Danzo

Twenty Minutes Later

"The votes are in, all those against the experiment 27, all those in favor of the experiment 29." Stated the Hokage "I have no choice, but call allow the experiment to commence."

"This isn't over yet. You fools this mockery of a experiment will haunt us in the future just you wait and see." Stated Danzo in furious tone.

Outside on the roof of the Hokage Tower

"I understand what you were saying Danzo and as much as I don't like it this is something that must not allow at all cost." Stated Sarutobi

"I know, but as council members we have a sworn duty to take the villages interests before are own." State Danzo

Danzo then decides to leave the tower to return to his estate and rest from the events of the day. Sarutobi is outside looking at the stone monument of the Hokages. He looks from the First Lord Hokage to the Second Lord Hokage. He then thinks back to all the things that they had taught him when he was younger and still learning the life of a ninja and life in general.

"I am sorry First and Second Lord Hokage I wasn't able to send the message that the two of you had given to me. The will of fire will most likely die with the Fourth Lord Hokage's generation. And Fourth Lord Hokage, no Arashi I am sorry I couldn't find your wife. And I am sorry for what is about to happen to your son I hope that when we meet up again that you can forgive this old man."

With those words Sarutobi the Third Lord Hokage leaves the roof and returns home to rest for anguish and sorrow that is to come.

Unknown Location

"Hello Experiment 036829 or do you wish I call you what was it that they gave you for a name oh yes Chiyo. I see you were able to find me all the way out here." Said Orochimaru

"For you master I would go any where even the depths of Hell to find you." said Chiyo

"Since you are here then that means the fool of a Hokage is dead and the Nine-tailed fox demon is trapped within a vessel."

"Yes he is master, his trapped in the child that held within myself for nine months. As for who the child belongs to we will not know since it could be yours or that foolish Fourth." Said Chiyo

"The child will be of interest when he get older for now let us rest and enjoy the night together my creation. Oh and before I forget good work on your mission. I will give the greatest pleasure you will ever have Chiyo just take this reset pill so that you become a virgin again I so do love hearing you scream in pain and pleasure from me." Said Orochimaru is a sadistic tone of voice.

To be continued…

Tell me what you think. Have fun and don't forget reading is always good for you.


	2. Who

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations.

Thanks to everyone that's reviewed this story so far. I know I have grammar and spelling mistakes, but for some reason typing makes me sleepy. Even now as I write this I am feeling sleepy, but life is weird and we just live with it. Now without further stalling (even though I can probably stall for a long time talking about nothing in general) I give you….

Chapter 1

Who's It?

Hidden Leaf Village One Week Later

We see villagers and ninjas alike grieving their dead family and friends. Many children are crying loudly at the loss of their parent, parents, relative, or guardian. Here we find Iruka standing in the front of the stone memorial crying silent tears as he has no one to look after him.

"Why, Why did you two have to leave me? Mom, Dad it hurt so much that you two are gone now. I don't want you two to leave. Please come back." Iruka pleaded.

"Everyone has lost someone they care about. It would be selfish to ask and receive what everyone here has also asked." Said Sarutobi as he walks up to Iruka "I am reminded of words my teachers told me when I was not much older then you are. Their words to me were _"When one person dies… He disappears… Along with her past, current lifestyle, and his future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and surprisingly simple ways. Those how die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as them. Parents, siblings, friends, lovers… People that are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth… And the string that binds them together becomes thicker and stronger as times go by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that. Because it's important…"_ their words still remain true to this day. Look at all that we have lost these last few days. Yet we work hard to reestablish what we have lost through the years of wars and tragedies." "I think I understand that Lord Hokage. But the pain still hurts none the less." Said Iruka "The pain of losing some that you care about will never leave you. But as time goes one you learn to live with the pain." Said Sarutobi "I understand Lord Hokage." Replied Iruka as he stared at the memorial stone some more.

Sarutobi decided to give Iruka some room to grieve over his parents. As he walked away from the memorial stone his thoughts returned to the meeting that happened last week.

"I my not be allowed to stop this injustice from happening to Naruto, but what can I do. If I oppose the councils decision I will initiate a civil war in the village." Sarutobi said to himself. "Maybe I can help you there Sarutobi." Said a voice behind him. "And what can you do Danzo." Asked Sarutobi. "We may not be able to stop the experiment, but we can save some of the children could be used." Replied Danzo. "And what my that be exactly?" "Easy you just declare the council members, who voted for the experiment to turn over their children for the experiment. Considering they wish for the experiment then they must pay the sacrifice." "That by be true, but can we truly damn the children for their parents' mistake." "The decision to use their own children could force the council members to rethink their position and we may be able to stop this experiment." "I pray your idea works Danzo." "We will have to see now won't we Sarutobi."

Hokage Tower

"Then it is agreed that we will shift through the files to see who is most suited. It that is all then…" said the councilman as he was cut off from speaking by two figures walking into the meeting. "What is the meaning of this intrusion Lord Hokage."

"I intrude because I can, and secondly I am here to give you this." Responded Sarutobi as he handed files to all the council members that were there. "These files are the only one that you will be allowed to look into to decide who shall be the one to receive the Nine-tailed Fox's chakra. If you decide to choose anyone that is not within these files you will be executed on the spot that." "Very well Lord Hokage, now who did you are the candidates for the experiment?" asked one of the councilmen. "Why they are your children or grandchildren of course." Replied Sarutobi. "You can not be serious Lord Hokage we have lose so much from the Demon's attack and now you wish us to give up one of the last things important enough for this." Yelled the man on the council that had lavender eyes and long hair, wearing a male kimono. "I did not mean to offend you Lord Huuyga. These files are only from the council members that voted for the experiment. I believe only those that wish for this to go through should be choose from their own people." "That is an outrage Sarutobi to limit the choices to just a select few will spell destruction on the experiment. We need the variety of choice if the experiment is to be a true success." Shouted the Scientist "Silence!!! You asked for the experiment. I shall decide how you will conduct this experiment, not you. Now with no more interruptions I will now tell you who you may choose from." Stated Sarutobi. "You will be allowed to choose from: 1) The Uchiha Clan Members, 2) The Aburame Clan, 3) The Inuzaka Clan Members, 4)The Lee Clan Members, 5) The Yama Clan Members, and 6) The Kaiza Clan Members."

"But that is only six clans to choose from. What about the other twenty-three clans?" asked Clan council member from the Yama Clan. "We only chose these six clans for the fact that they still flourish compared to the other clans." Danzo answered. "We chose only these clans for the fact that after today the other clans shall be no more." "What do you mean the other clans will be no more?" asked one council member whose clan was not called. "As Danzo was saying, the clans will be no more for the they will be executed for treason on the hidden leaf village." "What do you mean treason on the Hidden Leaf Village?" shouted several of the council members. "Simple we checked on the how many shinobi we lost during the Demon's attack. We noticed that the number of ninjas that were still high were the shinobi of those clans. To follow up on that anomaly we asked those on the front line during the attack. They all stated to me that their were no shinobi from any of those clans. The only ones that were on the frontline willing to defend the village were the Uchiha, Aburame, Inuzaka, Yama, Lee, and Kaiza Clans." Said Sarutobi. "The order to all shinobi of the Leaf has been given. The children of your clans will be spared. You all will not be though." Stated Danzo as ANBU shinobi appeared and took the council members to their death cells to await execution.

"Now we will give you two weeks to decide on who to use the for the experiment." Stated Danzo. "If you have not chosen at least one child for the experiment then the entire experiment will be forfeited and the you will all be executed."

"This is an outrage. Such high demands are unfathomable." Said the Council member that was part of the Uchiha Clan. "The high demand in this case are for the fact that you all wish to ignore all the morals that comes with being human." Replied Danzo. "And your wish to use the Demon as a living weapon is no different then ours?" retorted the Uchiha Member. "Mine is nothing more then training the vessel to be the a secret weapon for the village." Replied Danzo "That is enough out of you two." Yelled the Hokage. "As Danzo has stated the your options have been given to you. Your decision must be made in two weeks. Until then you are all dismissed."

Outside the Meeting Room ten minutes later

"Lord Hokage, may I speak to you in private?" asked Hiashi Huuyga "Yes, shall we go to my office." Replied Sarutobi.

Hokages Office

"Lord Hokage, is it wise to execute such a large number of our own forces?" asked Hiashi. "Hiashi, any that the will of fire is the building blocks of the village. The desire to protect those that are important to us must be protected even if it means sacrificing our own lives in the process." Stated Sarutobi. "I understand that, but with our numbers already low. What is to say that we will be able to survive if we are attacked by another village?" asked Hiashi. "We will just have to see how things will go from here on out Hiashi." Responded Sarutobi.

Two weeks later

"Lord Hokage we have come to a decision on who to choose." Said the Hokage

"Even though all the candidates may already be to old for the experiment we will attempt the process. We will be using Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzaka." Said the scientist.

The hokage frowned at this turn of events. He had thought the wives of these men would forbid them and that Naruto would have a chance to live and not act like a human battery as they had wanted from them.

"Very well tell me on what basis to you choose these three children." Asked the Hokage

"We have chosen them for different reasons. The Uchiha wish to see how demon chakra would affect the power of the Sharingan Eye's or it's development. The Aburame wish to give Shino more chakra to feed his colony. And the Inuzaka because they feel the power will best compliment their Justus." Answered the scentist.

"I have no choice I will allow the experiment to go through, but I expect a progress report every week." Demanded the Hokage.

"It shall be done Lord Hokage." Said the Scientist.

Unknown Location

"Lord Orochimaru, we just received a message from one of our spies that still in the Leaf Village." Stated Chiyo

"And what does it say my creation?" replied Orochimaru

"It appears that they have found one of your failed experiments and are willing to attempt to make a battery out of the demon vessel." Answered Chiyo.

"This gets more and more interesting by the day now doesn't it Chiyo." Orochimaru asked Chiyo as his hand went into her shirt massaging her chest.

"Mmm… that feels nice Master. And yes the fate of my child will be interesting one indeed." Said Chiyo she moaned from Orochimaru's other hand reached into Chiyo's pants and panties to play with her special place.

To be continued…

This chapter was somewhat hard to think up since I really wanted to use the characters I chose based on their birthdays and if you ever look at the date of birth for each character you would find out that the entire rookie nine except for Hinata is older then Naruto.

We enough of me ranting I hope you everyone likes this chapter tell me what you think either tell through a review or private message they will allows I will take some consideration for each review or message even if I don't agree about it, but then again I do have a flexible mind. Tell me if the argument is believable or not or the reasons why are go or not.

Fun Fact for this chapter:

Foods like chickpeas and kidney beans have a good amount of protein. They may seem be vegetables, but under the dietary guideline they are under meats. If you don't believe me check out to see if it's true. Oh and drinking Orange juice with steak may help you live a longer life.


	3. Project Secrets Revealed Who is running

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations.

Chapter 2

Project Secrets Revealed Who is running the Real Show

Several months later…

"Damn it how can this not be working?" shouted the head Scientist in charge. "How is it that this seal can mix the two chakra together, but ours can not."

"We are still doing tests on that sir." Replied one of the researchers. "It appears that the seal has more hidden properties then what appears. We just need a little more time to figure it out."

"Well then, figure it out faster. If this doesn't pan out soon we might not have the village council's backing to do this experiment." Said the head Scientist. "We must hurry and show some progress."

"Sir, we are working as fast as we can. It's just that the seal that the Fourth Hokage placed on the boy is…" started the researcher before he was interrupted by the head scientist. "This is not a boy, it is a thing for us to use and when we are done we will through it away like all other trash."

"Sir I think I found something that could work." Yelled a different researcher.

"What is it." Demanded the head scientist.

"Sir I believe the problem that we are having is linking the subjects with the source through a seal. But what would we do if we siphon the power into a seal as place the seal on the children so that they can latter on use the power, like an emergency battery. With different seals around it we can use it for not only a weapon, but also medics that could never run out of chakra or even be able to accelerate healing factors on the body." Stated the researcher that wasn't just yelled at.

"If that is the only choice we have left then so be it. Prepare the seals and the siphoning of power we will drain the nine-tailed fox's chakra until it is no more." Commanded the head scientist.

"Yes sir!!!" yelled the staff.

Five Months Later…

Medical Facility Research and Development Center

"Their the last seal is in place." Stated one of the doctors in charge of placing the seal on the children. "This will take some adjusting for the children seeing as their chakra coils are nearly developed."

"Doctor what of the creature? Now that the seals are in place." Asked the head of the Inuzaka clan.

"That thing will be kept alive. He is after all going to recharge the seal for the Aburames. Since their jutsus take chakra to control their bugs." Said the Inuzaka's doctor.

"Very well. I'm just glad I was able to hide this from my wife. She would have killed me for doing something like this if she had found out." Said the Inuzaka clan head.

"And what may I ask would I kill you for **Dear Husband!!!**" Said a dark and furious voice of Tsume Inuzaka while enunciating the last to words.

"Umm… Hello dear. What are you doing here?" asked the caught man.

"I come back from a eleven month long mission to find and return Tsunade, which failed mind you, and when I returned home to greet little Kiba in his crib I find him missing. Not only that, when I asked little Hana where is Kiba? Do you want to know what she said? She said, "Who's Kiba?" I was shocked to hear that our own daughter didn't know who her baby brother is. After hearing that I asked her if she had seen a baby in the house she said, "Did you mean daddy's toy." Now I was wondering why our daughter called her baby brother a toy? So I go to Lord Hokage and ask him where my baby was, so he tells me all about this experiment and how Kiba works into it. So after that I called all of our clans elders asked them how they could do that to Kiba. I was shocked even more to hear that this was the first time they heard of this as well. They decided that because of your lack of telling them anything about this experiment, you are forcefully removed from head of family. They also had me tell Lord Hokage that by clan rules you are to be executed if you do not give a valid and reasonable explanation for your actions. If you do give a reasonable and valid explanation you will only be put in a cell instead of death." Explained a furious and outraged Tsume Inuzaka "NOW EXPLAIN HUSBAND!!!"

"Well you see dear, at the time of the decision I thought it would be best to use the Nine-tailed demon foxes power to strengthen the village's advantage. Also to not waste the Fourth Hokage's sacrifice and allow the demon the chance to escape from its prison and destroy the village." Explained Tsume's Husband

"Now those are good points and all Husband now explain why you didn't tell the clan elders about this." Said Tsume. "Well I didn't think the clan elders would have sided with my decision on the matter." Replied Tsume's Husband. "Not good enough of an answer if that was an answer at all. You know the clan would have not allowed it under any reason or situation. I am sorry husband but to do this to our son is unforgivable. Goodbye dear." Said Tsume as he had the clan dogs come out of the shadows and attack her now former husband and finishing it fast with a bite to the neck ripping out his esophagus and letting him bleed to death.

"Now I want you to remove the seals and give me my boy." Demanded Tsume

"I am sorry Inuzaka-san but that is impossible to do now. Once the seals are in place only a Grand master of Seals can remove it and unfortunately there is no one in the Leaf Village that is of that level not even Lord Hokage." Said the scientist.

"Fine then, just give me my baby and we will leave." Said an exhausted Tsume.

"Very well, but we must have him come back every month at least to see how he is doing." Said the scientist

"Okay but only to make sure Kiba is okay you despicable man." Spat out Tsume.

One Week Later…

"I looks like everything is fine with all three subjects, Lord Hokage." Said the head Scientist

"And of Naruto?" asked Sarutobi

"He is healthy as can be. He must be if the three are to be welding the Demon's power." Said the head Scientist

"Very well that is all." Said Sarutobi in a tired tone of voice.

"Thank you Lord Hokage no I must be getting something to eat." Said the Scientist.

With the scientist gone, Sarutobi talks with his two advisors.

"Koharu, Homaru was this the right thing to do I just don't know anymore." Asked Sarutobi

"We not sure this was a good idea to begin with." Said Homaru

"True this does not feel right that the Demon Vessel should be treated like this." Said Koharu "It would be understandable if he were to be under Roots in Danzo's command. He would at least train the boy in the art of the ninja. As it stands anyone could steal Naruto and take the demon he possess and use it to attack anyone he wants."

"I agree with that scenario. But the question is can how can we prevent that from happening." Asked Homaru "We can not just train the boy to be a ninja and not give him the chance to prove his worth as a asset of the village and not a complete threat."

"That is true, so unless they do something to seriously harm the village there is nothing we can do." Said Sarutobi

R & D Facility

After Lunch

"The transfer of power is going well. Soon we will have all the power from the Demon and the boy will be of no use." Said the head scientist.

"But sir what about what you said to the Inuzaka's and the Hokage." Asked one of the scientists working on the project.

"That was all lies you fool. The seals on the boys will give a chakra link to the Demon's chakra. That and as the seal weakens they will feel more of the power, and if the seal breaks the chakra will be received to in each of them one third of all their power. Sure the boy will die, but that is not my concern. With the demon's power split we can use the children to take over the world and no one will know until it is to late." Stated the head scientist.

"But that is crazy. We are working in a Ninja Village. If they find out what you are doing they will not hesitate to kill us all. I will not have anything to do with it." Said the scientist.

"I'm sorry you have to say that Dr. Kazaki." Said the head scientist as he pulls out some kunais. "You will have to die then to keep my secret."

The head scientist throws the kunais with some accuracy and hit the other one in near the heart. He then proceeds to walk up to the man and slice his head off.

"If only you have a heart. In science you must kill your heart if you wish to make any progress in your studies even your comrades." Said the head scientist.

Unbeknown to the head scientist an apprentice to the doctor that died had returned to retrieve something she forgot. She had no idea what the head doctor was talking about, but she had seen him kill her mentor and boss. She knew if anything, it was to stay quit and let the man leave. If she was caught she would be kill as well. After the head scientist left the room. She stood up and ran for the door. Only to find out that the room was locked. She then thought of how to escape from the room. After about ten minutes she remembered her mentor saying that the facility had many hidden doors to different rooms. She only could pray that the room she was in had one. After looking through the entire rooms for an hour she gave up looking after finding nothing. She decided that if she was going to die she was going to die with some dignity. She then sat back in her chair and looked up toward the ceiling. She then noticed a vent that was near one of the walls right under a cabinet. She got up out of her chair and found her self her way out. She climbed to the top of the cabinet and found the lid was on loosely. She thanked anyone that gave her that good luck and climbed through. Once inside she found a map with her mentor's name on it. As she map she found out he only out of there was easy to get to and escape. After finding her way she jumps out to see that she is close to the village. She then makes a break for it to reach the Hokage Tower. Finally after three hours of running she makes it to the Hokage Tower. She then informs the Hokage of the Head scientist's plot. Sarutobi after hearing this decides to take things into his own hands and gathers ANBU members to attack and kill anyone in the facility except Naruto.

"This is team Rat, were ready." Stated the ANBU member

"This is team Wildcat, were in position." Stated another ANBU member

"This is team Shadow, in position." Stated Sarutobi. "Begin the operation."

With those words Sarutobi and the ANBU teams ran into the building and took down all the Scientists in there. Sarutobi stared at the head scientist.

"We found out about your plans, now answer me why would you do this? You had the power of the council behind you yet you would throw that all away for more power." Stated an outraged Sarutobi

The head scientist just laughed at Sarutobi.

"Do you actually think, I would help the Leaf Village regain its power after all the work I've done to get this far." Said the head scientist. "You are the fool to not know that what we have done is create the first unstoppable warrior in the world and the best part is that he will only listen to my master."

"Who is your master?" demanded Sarutobi

"That information is mine and mine alone to know. As a consolation prize I will tell you this all the information I gave you also went to my master and some that didn't." said the head scientist.

"I'll ask again who is this master?" asked Sarutobi "And what did you do to the children?"

"Like I said that's for me to know Lord Hokage." Said the head scientist with a defiant voice.

The head scientist then made one tiger seal and activated several seals on his body that destroyed his mind and incinerated his body so no one could autopsy it and find out who or what he had hidden.

"Damn it!!!" yelled the Sarutobi "Lord Hokage!!! We've found the other scientists they were all dead went we arrived." Stated the two ANBU Captians.

Orochimaru's Hideout

"It would appear that they failed in their experiment. I wonder what will become of that brat now." Questioned Orochimaru.

"I am not sure master." Said Chiyo "Maybe they have another plan. They do have a lot of members within their organization."

"That maybe true, we will have to watch out for them you never know who they have working under them." Said Orochimaru.

"I understand. Lord Orochimaru." Said Chiyo

Leaf Village…

Several days later…

"So the examinations show no alteration to anyone, except Naruto." Asked Sarutobi

"No Lord Hokage, we haven't found anything that wasn't there before hand. If there is anything it will most likely appear in the future when or where we won't know." Said the Hokage's most trusted doctor.

"Thank you that is all." Said Sarutobi

The doctor leaves the room. Sarutobi then looks at all the council members in the room.

"Well it would seem that the former members of the council plan to strengthen the village has failed for now. Do any of you have any ideas on what to do?" asked Sarutobi

"After failure like this I think it would be best to put the demon vessel into ANBU lock down." Said one of the remaining council members. 

"It would be better to put him under my command for now." Said Danzo "My group would be best suited for any problems that could arise."

"As reluctant as I am after an ordeal like this, I believe that it is the best idea for him." Said Sarutobi. "Danzo as of now Naruto will be given under your groups care I expect him to be returned on his tenth birthday so that he can get at least two years in the academy."

"Very well Sarutobi, I believe that my group can help him control his powers when they manifest. He can returned to your control afterwards." Said Danzo

"If there is nothing else…"said Sarutobi. "Actually Lord Hokage I would like to know more about the three children." Asked Shino's father along with Kiba's mother.

"The three children are fine. The medics that were brought in to look them over stated that nothing is wrong with them. The seals will link the nine-tailed demon foxes chakra to them. Luckily we were able to make sure that the fox's chakra will not affect them. They may produce more chakra then normal children their age, but at least they are safe for now. Is that all?" asked Sarutobi

"Yes, Lord Hokage that is all." Said the two parents

"Then I declare this meeting over." Said Sarutobi

Unknown Location

"It would see our first plan has failed." Said a soft feminine voice.

"It would seem so." Said a loud voice

"Well we have more then one plan to destroy the world. Lets just think of something else." Said another feminine voice.

"Yes, lets get another plan started. The plan at using Orochimaru has failed and the one using the demon to split their powers failed. So what do we do now?" asked the loud voice.

"That is easy all we have to do is retrieve the boy when the time is right. After all we will conquer the world with the power of the demon vessels." Said the first feminine voice.

To Be Continued…

So here's anther chapter. I might post a revision on this chapter only because I'm not to sure on how I wrote this chapter, and if I over looked what I was writing. Tell me any thing that I was missing that I originally put in so that I can make a correction on the chapter or add it to the next. Well until next time see yah.

Fun Fact of the Chapter

Poland Spring Water is states on the bottle that it is bottled in Maine.


	4. Academy Days

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affinities.

(Author's note: I noticed on one of the reviews that I miss labeled the chapter numbers so I will fix that. I also noticed that the last chapter seems a little confusing. So to try and clear some of the confusion, the scientists were going to use the children for their own purpose. The head scientist was the one that killed the other scientist and not the ANBU members. There are probably more inconsistencies in my stories so hopefully I will find them and correct them as I write on. If any one wants to help me find them, the help is well welcomed.)

Chapter 3

Academy Day

It has been ten years since the attack on the hidden leaf village by the demon Nine-tailed Fox. Since then the villagers of the Leaf Village have rebuilt and returned to there every day lives. During the ten years many things have happened, the attempt on kidnapping the heir to the Huuyga at the age of four, the massacre of all but several Uchiha clan members by the heir and prodigy of the Uchiha clan, and the lose of the prized sword of the Second Lord Hokage. Through those escapades the Village Hidden in the Leafs was still able to retain their status as the strongest of the five most powerful villages.

As for the children, the knowledge of the experiments that was placed on them was kept a secret to all, but the new council and Jounin level ninjas. The lives of Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Sasuke Uchiha were normal as can be. Well Kiba and Shino's were since they didn't have to experience their own clan member, let a lone their own sibling killing most of their clan.

Hidden Leaf Village: Hokage Tower

"It's been ten years Danzo how is Naruto?" asked Sarutobi

"He has progressed well Sarutobi." Exclaimed Danzo "His skills are still lacking in Genjutsu, but his proficiency in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu are adequate. He still needs work on his basics skills. He can do some high rank Justus without trouble, but you know how the basics are the most important skills that a ninja must possess."

"Yes, I understand that Danzo. He will learn the basic skills in the Academy then." Stated Sarutobi "Now on to more pressing matters has he gained any new abilities since our last discussion over Naruto?"

"Indeed he has, one that I think could help him if trained correctly." Stated Danzo

"Oh and what could that be." Asked a curious Sarutobi

"He has now developed the ability to use wood element jutsu, just like the First Lord Hokage." Stated Danzo "On top of that his DNA didn't test out to be the like the First Lord Hokage. It tested out to he his grandson's."

"What do you mean his grandson's? Nawaki's been dead for around thirty years. How would that be possible?" asked a startled Sarutobi.

"My Roots members are still investigating this matter even as we speak. We need your permission to dig up his corps to examine the body." Said Danzo.

"That is something I can not do Danzo. The decree of the Second Lord Hokage strictly forbids anyone, but family from giving access for something like this. And with Tsunade wandering the world we may never find her to ask for permission." Said Sarutobi

"But as the Hokage you should be able to override that order." Stated Danzo

"I would if I could, but as the last wish of the Second Lord Hokage it is one that can not be overturned so easily." Stated Sarutobi.

"Then there is nothing we can do until Lady Tsunade returns from her journey." Stated Danzo.

"So to review, Naruto Uzumaki has obtained the powers of Wood element Justs as a wind affinity ninja, along with sharp sense of smell and is able to communicate with several species of bugs that the Aburame clan is capable of doing. Is their anything else he has obtained?" asked Sarutobi.

"No though from what we have gathered he has gained a memories from several different people all of who are dead." Stated Danzo

"What do you mean he has gained the memories of several dead people?" asked Sarutobi

"During the nights as he slumbers he will talk in his sleep about conversations that were not made in public." Stated Danzo "He talked as if he were Sakumo Hatake, telling Lady Tsunade that he's an adult now and didn't need to be babied."

"This is troubling news indeed. Have you found out how?" asked Sarutobi

"Yes we have they stem from the same thing as earlier. The process was different then the one used by Orochimaru. But the result was the same. I don't know if what will happen but we can only hope for the best. Now if that is all I leave Naruto in your hands Sarutobi so don't screw things up." Said Danzo.

Danzo leaves Sarutobi's office to return to his office. Sarutobi looks at the pile of papers in his in box on his desk and lets out a sigh before deciding to return back to his work.

Hidden Leaf Academy

"Attention!!!" yelled the teacher. We see an average height man wearing a pair of gray pants that are taped down at the ankle, a gray long sleeved shirt and a green vest with several pockets on the front and a red swirl on the back. He has a ponytail that puffs out a little on top and a long scar on the bridge of his knows. "Now everyone before we begin I would like to introduce you all to a new student. He was just given clearance to enter the academy. You can come in now."

"Thank you Umino-sensei. Hello I am Naruto Uzumaki. It is a pleasure to meet you all." Greeted Naruto

"Naruto here has been undergoing a different program for learning ninja techniques and procedures and will be here to learn the basics skills that his other teachers skipped out on." Umino said to the class. "Oh and call me Iruka-sensei Naruto, I'm not that old yet. Now just take what ever available seat there is alright."

Lunch Time

One Group of Students

"Man Iruka-sensei sure likes to talk about all the different rules that ninja should follow." Complained a boy with a gray parka on.

"I know what you mean Kiba I thought I was going to fall asleep after ten minutes into class. I had to keep pinching myself just to stay awake." Said one of the boys in the class.

"Hey Kiba what do you think of the new guy in class?" asked another boy.

"Don't know, but if he's here to relearn the basics of being a ninja then he must really be bad at being a ninja." Stated Kiba "I think its best we ignore him."

Another Group by the Windows

"Hey Shikamaru what do you think of the new guy in class." Asked chubby boy with brown hair wearing a green jacket and black pants as he was eating some chips.

"Don't know never seen him in school before." Said Shikamaru, a skinny boy wearing a mesh shirt and gray jacket, with black pants. "But it's probably to troublesome to take to him, Chouji."

"I guess that's true, well I better finish the lunch my mom packed for me." Said Chouji.

A Group of Girls

"Leave Sasuke alone Billboard-Brow!!!" yelled a platnuim blond girl wearing an orange shirt with a pair of blue pants.

"Not before you Ino-pig." Yelled the girl, who wore a red shirt and dark green pair of pants; she also wore a red ribbon on top of her head.

Ding Ding…

"Good going Billboard-Brow, now I don't have much time to eat my lunch with Sasuke." Complained Ino

"CHAAA!!! Right like Sasuke would eat with you." Said the girl with the ribbon in her hair.

"And you think he would rather eat with you get real." Countered Ino

Ino and the girl with the red ribbon in her hair then looked at each other with hatred in their eyes. You could feel the sparks that the two of them sent at each other. After a minute both girls looked away from each other. They then realized that Sasuke had left. At the realization they started to eat their lunches that their parents made for them in silence.

End of the school day

"Alright class that's enough for today." Said Iruka "Now remember, we will be having a quiz on ninja rules and regulations for Monday, have a good weekend."

After saying that Iruka packed his things up faster then the kids a left the room.

"Sasuke!!!" yelled most of the girls in the class. "Go on a date with me tomorrow."

"Are you straight?" asked a quiet voice from somewhere in the room

"No." said Sasuke before realizing someone asked him the question.

Upon hearing Sasuke's reply to the question, all the guys except Naruto started to laugh and all the girls stared at Sasuke as if he was shot.

"Hey guys did you hear that Sasuke said he's gay." Stated Kiba as he laughed out loud with his friends.

"Maybe we should call him Sasgay instead." Laughed another guy in the class.

"Call me anything other then my name and you are dead. Hear me." Threatened Sasuke

"If you don't mind I would like to leave the building out the door not the window so if you two are done your lovers quarrel then move so some of us that would like to get some combat practice done before the sun sets." Said Naruto in a straightforward manner.

"I am not gay!!!" yelled Sasuke

"What ever your personal life is like is none of my business. So please move." Asked Naruto

"That's it you and me outside right now." Shouted Sasuke

"Very well. Just move so I can." Said Naruto

Outside the academy

Naruto and Sasuke are facing each other getting ready to fight.

"I don't know what kind of training you were given before coming to the academy, but if your sent here to relearn the basics then you must not be good enough to be a ninja." Taunted Sasuke

"Believe what you want it makes no difference, only those that act the loudest are usually the ones to die first." Stated Naruto

Sasuke starts off by throwing four shuriken at Naruto. Naruto pulls out a kunai and deflects the shuriken into the ground and tosses two kunais at Sasuke. Sasuke sees this and dodges to the left. Naruto knowing that Sasuke would dodge to the left intercepts him with a sidekick to the head. Sasuke blocks the attack with his left arm and throws a right hook at Naruto. Naruto back flips away from Sasuke and throws three shuriken in Sasuke's direction. He then dashes forward and punches at Sasuke who shifts his weight to the side to let the punch miss him by a millimeter he then, spins around to Naruto's back and pulls out a kunai to strike him from behind. Naruto acting fast uses the replacement justu to avoid Sasuke's attack. Naruto knowing that he can't use his stronger techniques by order of the Hokage and Danzo, decides to use one of the techniques that he developed on his own that they didn't forbid him from using.

"Ninja Art:" Naruto started to say.

In hearing Naruto calling out a technique got ready to use the replacement technique to avoid the attack.

"Clone Jutsu!!!" Naruto had created five clones of himself.

"Ha!!! If that's all you can do for ninjutsu then you're through." Taunted Sasuke

"Then I hope you like this. Sexy Jutsu!!!" yelled Naruto

What Sasuke thought was an attack was just a transformation technique using illusions, but what he saw made him blush along with all the boys, and some of the teachers. For the rest of the female gender they were very angry with Naruto. Some of the Chunin teachers that were girls were ready to kill Naruto for his jutsu alone. Sasuke's hesitation was just what Naruto wanted. Naruto kicked Sasuke in the chin and sent him to the sky. He then jumped above Sasuke until they were facing each other in mid-air. Naruto then grabbed Sasuke around the legs while holding his arms with his feet and was going to drive Sasuke's head into the ground to finish the fight. Before Sasuke could hit the ground five chunin appeared and stop the movement. Naruto was dragged away from Sasuke. Sasuke who accidentally wet his pants during the attack just left before anyone could tell what he had done.

After being separated from finishing Sasuke in the fight, Naruto was punched by several girls and knocked unconscious by two Chunin level female ninjas as retribution for his juts. When Naruto woke back up several hours later in the schoolyard. He thought what happened. He then remembered his fight with Sasuke and then getting knocked out by some girls. It took him a minute to realize that they were unaffected by his technique

"_How can my technique not work on women it works on all ninjas._" Thought Naruto

What Naurto didn't realize is that the only time he used his technique was when there were only men around. Seeing as how no one was around Naruto decided to head home and rest completely forgetting his school bag that he left next to the gate.

Next Morning

"Damn where did I put my backpack?" questioned Naruto. He thought for several minute about what he did the other day. He then realized that he had left it by the school's gate when he was about to fight Sasuke. He looked out the window and saw that it was raining and that his bag would be soaking wet then he retrieved it. Naruto decided to take his time since his bag couldn't get any more soaked then it already was.

"Alright class, because of the fight yesterday, we will all be having a pop quiz on all the ninja rules and regulations." Stated Iruka

"Aw man." Whined the class.

Skip two years later

"Alright class since today is the last day your all free to do as you please for today." Said Iruka "Just remember to come here to find out which Genin teams your on and who your Jounin teach will be."

"Yeah!!!" cheered the Class.

"Naruto I would like to have a word with you for a minute outside." Asked Iruka

"Sure thing Iruka-sensei." Replied Naruto

Outside the Classroom

"Naruto I noticed you didn't cheer about having a free day today." Asked Iruka

"Well when I was with "Roots" I never really had any free time so I just don't know what I will be doing until after time that class would have been done at." Said Naruto

"Hmm… well if you want you can help the school organize the old files since their in the archives and since the Nine-tail's attack their still trying to organize it." Said Iruka

"I think that would be fine with me Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto

The Basement of the Leaf Ninja Academy

"Alright here you go Naruto as you can see it's a total mess." Said Iruka

What Iruka and Naruto saw were mountains of files and cabinets that held the name of former ninjas as students of the Leaf Acedamy. Files stacked in every direction. Some opened cabinets with paper jammed in with no filing system at all.

"A mess is an understatement." Said Naruto

"Well good luck just do what you can and tell me what you did before you leave okay." Said Iruka

"Alright Iruka-sensei." Replied Naruto

Five Hours Later

"Alright Iruka-sensei I'm finished." Stated Naruto

"What??? Your done already?" questioned Iruka who know that it would take twenty teachers at least a month to finish what Naruto just did in five hours. "Naruto that's impossible for you to finish it that fast. It takes a month for twenty chunin teachers to finish in five hours."

"Well lucky for me I know different clone techniques so it helped me go through most of them." Replied Naruto "Oh it also helped that I found a few smaller scrolls that gave some powerful jutsus on them down their in that mess."

"OH? What kind of Jutsus?" asked Iruka

"Well there was a scroll that partially explained a technique called Rasengan. It mainly talked about the use of water balloons and rubber balls so I don't really get it. Another technique was Shadow Clone Jutsus, the scroll talked about how to Shadow Clone almost anything. I must say it was amazing." Said Naruto

"Naruto do you have those scrolls with you?" asked Iruka who was rather disturbed that such forbidden techniques were just sitting around a messy archive.

"No I sent then to Third Lord Hokage since I know they are forbidden techniques since the chakra needed is to great for a single child. Then again I'm not your average child." Said Naruto

"What do you mean by that Naruto?" asked Iruka

"It's nothing Iruka-sensei, just talking to my self." Replied Naruto

"Okay well it time for lunch so how about I treat you to some Ramen for working so hard." Asked Iruka

"Alright then just one question what is ramen?" asked Naruto

"Well I'm not to sure how to explain what ramen is exactly. Just ask the cook at Ramen Bar okay." Replied Iruka

Ichiraku Ramen Bar

"Well here it is Ichiraku's home of the best ramen you can find!" exclaimed Iruka

"Looks kind of rundown to me." Said Naruto

"Remember Naruto looks can be deceiving." Stated Iruka

"That's true." Said Naruto "Your always talking about how a ninja must look through deception, but this place looks rundown outside and inside."

"It may look rundown, but trust me the ramen here is the best in the Leaf Village. I should know. On different missions I went to some different Ramen Bars and none of them were as good as Ichiraku's." stated Iruka

"Thanks for the praise Iruka so the usual today?" asked the chef

"Yes, please and my student here would like…" Iruka trailed off on since he didn't know what he wanted.

"I'll have some chicken soup and some nutrition pills." Asked Naruto

Iruka and the chef looked at Naruto funny at his order. Not knowing what to do or say, the chef looked at Iruka for an answer. Iruka having never seen Naruto eat anything at school during lunch just stared at Naruto as if he had just been slapped and called a pervert for no reason.

"Is something wrong with my order?" asked Naruto

"No, Naruto it's just this is a Ramen Bar, he wouldn't have any nutrition pills." Said Iruka as he tried to explain to Naruto who looked at him with a questioning eye.

"But that's the only thing I am allowed to eat." Said Naruto

"Really? Who gave the orders for that." Asked Iruka not liking that someone ordered Naruto to only eat chicken soup and nutrition pills.

"It was Mizuki-sensei, he said only humans are allowed to eat real food. He then gave me some nutrition pills and said to take those only. Though I did disobey orders and took some chicken soup with them." Said Naruto

"Why would he say only human are aloud to eat real food?" asked Iruka

"Said I act to much like an Aburame." Answered Naruto

"I see and how are the Aburame not human? Shino's in your class and he eats normal human food as well." Said Iruka

"I do not know sensei." Stated Naruto

"I'll have to talk to Mizuki about that. A teacher must treat all of his students fairly. And Naruto, you're allowed to do, as you want Naruto just so long as it's not dangerous or disruptive." Said Iruka "By the way what did you eat as you were growing up?"

"I was given mostly rice, a pickle, some beans, a small fish usually fried, and a small orange." Said Naruto

"That's it haven't you eaten anything else?" asked Iruka

"No I haven't are their other types of food then those?" responded Naruto

"Yes there are many types of foods out in the world." Said Iruka "Well for now why don't I order something for you and see how well it taste for you. if that's alright with you."

"That's fine sensei." Said Naruto

After the chef took Iruka and Naruto's order Naruto watched as the chef prepared and made the ramen from scratch.

"So ramen is a soup based food." Said Naruto as he analyzed his ramen.

Naruto looked at all the ingredients used and found that this food was not nutritionally sound from what he was told was a balanced diet.

"This is not a nutritionally balance food." Stated Naruto

In hearing this the chef look at Naruto a little angry at the comment. Iruka not liking were this could lead decided to jump in.

"Naruto not everything you eat has to be nutritionally balanced. Your still a kid right now you can waste time on eating healthy when you're older. Besides after all the trouble that Mr. Ichiraku went through to create his own special stock and being kind enough to let other people have some, you should feel welcome." Said Iruka as he tried to calm down the chef.

"Alright Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto

Naruto then took some of the ramen into his mouth and started to chew on the noodles. He then took some the soup to wash down the noodles. Once he finished that first mouthful his eyes widened at the new sensation he was feeling.

"This extraordinary, I've never tasted anything like this." Said Naruto

"I'm glad you like it kid. Now eat up before it gets cold." Said the chef

Iruka was glad that Naruto was able to try something new since he knew that Naruto always followed orders and procedures as he learned of them.

Genin Assignment Day

"Good Morning" yelled out Iruka as he walked into the door.

"Morning" said some of the sleepy genin.

"Morning sensei" said some of the excited genin

As for the rest they just ignored Iruka.

"Alright listen up I'll only say this once so listen for who your instructors are." Stated Iruka

"Team One: Uba Iche, Cyco Iche, and Crot Iche. Your Jounin instructor is Supi Iche

"What??? Why do we have are Mom as are instructor." Yelled the three triplets.

"Because each of you is only good in one of the three ninja arts." Said Iruka

The rest of the class laughed at their embarrassment.

(Since I don't know any actual Japanese names and the three above are just joke names I created I'll be skipping to the Teams seven eight, nine and ten.)

"Team Seven: Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Sai who was placed in at the last moment. Your instructor is Kakashi Hatake." Stated Iruka

"Take that Ino-Pig!!! True love wins over all." Yelled Sakura.

"This isn't over yet Billboard-brow." Yelled Ino

"I read that it is custom to give people that we are working with pet names is it not." Asked Sai

"I don't care just don't slow me down loser." Said Sasuke

"Very well Dickless." Said Sai

At hearing his nickname Sasuke gets angry with Sai and throws a punch at Sai. Sai ducks the punch and pushes Sasuke off balance. Sasuke being off balance grabs the closest thing to him, which turned out to be Sakura. Sakura not paying attention falls down on her butt and feels something breathing up her dress. Out of reflects Sakura calls out pervert and smashes her fist into the person that was between her legs. Sasuke is sent flying back from both the punch and from kissing Sakura's crotch. Sakura realizes just who she punched gets up to say she was sorry, only to kick him again when she sees him with a perverted smile and blush on his face.

"Okay now that the entertainment is done. Can I continue." Asked an irritated Iruka

"Sorry sensei." Said Sakura as she was blushing from embarrassment.

"Okay Team Eight: Kiba Inuzaka, Shino Aburame, and Hinata Huuyga. Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuuhi." Stated Iruka

"Alright were on the same team Hinata." Yelled Kiba. Who saw Hinata as one of his closest friends.

"Team Nine: Naruto Uzumaki your instructor is Anko Mitarashi."

"Team Ten: Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akamichi, and Chouji put down the bag of chip until I finish. Your instructor is Asuma Sarutobi." Said Iruka "Your dismissed for lunch then come back hear for your instructor to pick you up."

During Lunch

Each team got together to talk about how they were going to be come great ninjas. All except Naruto and Team Seven.

"I can't believe the nerve of Sai calling me Ugly." Complained Sakura "And calling Sasuke "Dickless" I'll kill him."

"Hey Sakura." Said a blushing Sasuke

"Yes Sasuke? Is their anything I can help you with." Asked Sakura as she blushed at remembering what happened at the assignment.

"I was wondering if you would like to eat lunch with me if your not busy right now." Asked Sasuke

"Are you kidding I love…" Sakura started to say excited at this sudden turn of events. "I mean that would be nice. So were are we going?"

Scene Change

"So how is everything at headquarters Sai?" asked Naruto

"Everything is running fine Uzumaki." Said Sai in a slight anger tone of voice.

"Hey are you still angry with me for letting you sit on that cactus when I was still part of Roots?" asked Naruto

"No I decided to forget that incident when we were younger." Said Sai

"Okay. So what's with that cactus your holding?" asked Naruto

Scene Change

"You two better list to what I have to say got that." Commanded Ino

"Yeah, yeah we know." Said Shikamaru "Even if we didn't we wouldn't hear the end of it for days. Why are all women so troublesome?"

"What was that Shikamaru!!!" yelled Ino, who now started to chase after Shikamaru as a way to relieve her stress at not getting to be on Sasuke's team and getting stuck with the sons of her fathers old teammates.

To Be Continued…

This chapter was kind of hard but at the time I created this story I was thinking more advanced so try to be patient because hopefully I will be able to take this story farther then what I have so far. And like usual if you have a question just review or private message me and I'll try to respond to your question in another private message or at the begging or end of the next chapter.

P.S. the person that flamed my story and told me I should quiet this story theirs a reason this site is called with the slogan "_Unleash your imagination_." So for your answer I'll still be working on this story until I either can't or get writers block so read this story if you want or not makes no difference to me.

That and grow up taunting someone you don't know is a large sign of immaturity. Plus if you want to be a writer or anything you need to keep an open mind on what other people are saying or doing. You might just learn something from them.

Fun Fact of the Chapter

Math and Music are used every day in a person's life. From the numbers you count on what your buying to the noise you hear having a rhythm that works.


	5. Double Danger Hope Being Far Away

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations.

Chapter 4

Double Danger Hope Being Far Away

Leaf Village Academy

"Where is that instructor?" asked Sakura as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"I heard rumors of this Kakashi Hatake being chronically late for every function." Said Sai

"Just shut up loser." Said Sasuke

Sasuke and Sai jump away from the window as it exploded into shards as a black tarp wrapped like a ball wiggled around. Everyone that was left looked at the tarp with unease. Just then two teachers rushed in to see what the noise was. They see the tarp and pull out a kunai each. They then see the tarp stop moving. The two teachers walk up to the bag and kick the bag to see if the bag will still move. Before their kicks can make it a kunai cuts open the tarp and out pops Anko Mitarashi. Anko wearing a tan trench coat, fishnet chain shirt, and a tan skirt that looks around the room for her students.

"Alright you maggots which of you are in team 9?" commanded Anko

"Anko that's the tenth time you've broken the windows for a flashy entrance. Do like the other jounin and use the door or the body flicker technique. We're starting to run out of glass panels to replace the windows and wood needed for the repairs." Stated one of the upset teachers that were standing their reprimanding Anko.

"Yah, yah, sure I do that next time." Said a calm Anko

"Naruto Uzumaki, reporting for duty Mitarashi-sensei." Said Naruto

"Okay and were are the rest of your team?" asked Anko

"I was not given a team Mitarashi-sensei." Replied Naruto

"So basically you're my apprentice." Stated Anko "Great, I was looking forward to teaching a team of genin its no fun only torturing one genin."

"So where should we go for are team meeting?" asked Naruto, ignoring Anko's previous comment.

"I know a good dango shop lets meet there." Said Anko "Oh and before I forget you have to find the shop that I'm talking about or I'm not going to teach you anything so good luck."

"Does anyone know what shop she's talking about?" asked Naruto.

"She's talking about the dango shop over near the training grounds. They say it sells the best dangos in town and have some great red bean soup." Stated Chouji who stopped eating to tell Naruto.

"Okay thanks Chouji." Said Naruto

"No problem." Replied Chouji

Just then another jounin entered the room.

"Team Ten form up. I'm Asuma Sarutobi, meet me in room 232." Said Asuma

Naruto took the time to leave and find Anko. He leaves the building and head east toward the training grounds. As Naruto walks down the street he sees a square box following him down the street. Naruto knows that underneath the box is the Third Hokage's grandson Konohamaru and decides to humor him. Without Konohamaru knowing, Naruto replaces himself with a water clone and has it walk into the women's side of a bathhouse and dissolve itself before any of the girls could see it. Konohamaru after entering doesn't see the Naruto water clone, decides to stand up and to get a better look. Inside the bathhouse are several of the newly graduated female genins that decided to go to the bathhouse and clean up so they can find Sasuke and get a date with him since they were able to become genin even though they didn't really pay attention to their jounin instructors and would need to pass the instructor's test to officially become genins. Konohamaru upon seeing all the girls gets a big perverted smile on his face. One of the girls turns around to reach for some shampoo see Konohamaru and screams. Upon hearing the screams the other girls turn around and see Konohamaru standing there with a big perverted smile on his face. The girls start throwing things at him until he leaves. After leaving the girls rinse off their bodies and grab their towels to dry off. They then grab their clothes and get dressed as fast as they can, with some forgetting to put on their panties and are wearing skirts. Konohamaru meanwhile is running like the death is after him. He runs all the way to next street corner as some of the girls run out the bathhouse. Some of the girls are holding kunais and other shuriken. The girls that forgot their panties jump onto the roofs of the building to scan for any trace of Konohamaru. As they jump from one roof to another one of the girls misses the roof and land on a civilian boy around her age. Since she forgot her panties and when she landed on him, she sits up on his face. The boy always wondered what a girl tastes like. (Hearing about stuff like this from his older brother and uncle talking about tasting a girl.) He decides to lick her and find out. The girl upon feeling something wet and slimy touching her crotch, screams pervert, jumps of the boy's face and starts to kick him in the crotch. The boy feeling his crotch getting kicked curls up in the fetal position, which is curling up into a ball, starts crying. In his thoughts he is cursing his uncle Ebisu, and his older brother Satoshi for talking about tasting girls and not the reaction that the girl gives in return.

Meanwhile Konohamaru who is still hiding from the girls sneaks past three of them that were being observed by their Jounin instructor after seeing how Konohamaru had the guts to go into the girl's side of a bathhouse. He watched as all three separated to check out the alley that Konohamaru was in.

"Let's check out the dumpster he could be in their." Said first girl

"No way I just got clean and you know Sasuke doesn't like girls that are covered in filth." Said second girl.

"Well count me out I don't do dumpsters." Said the third girl.

"He has to be in here somewhere. You saw him run in here." Said the first girl.

"Duh. We know it's just really hard to find him right now. He won't get away with what he did." Said the second and third girl.

"_This is to easy they didn't even know I'm here. If this keeps up then I'm home free."_ Thought Konohamaru as stood against the wall with a sheet to cover his body.

The Jounin instructor looked at how the girls acted with each other and how they worked like a team. He shook her head knowing that the first girl would have been the only one to pass her test. He decides to follow Konohamaru just to make sure he doesn't get killed.

Konahamaru by this time had made it back to the Academy and ran to hide in one of the classrooms. When he runs in and dives under a chair to hide he's surprised to feel a pair of soft legs against his face. Looking up he sees the face of an angry Ino right before she punches him on top of the head and knocks him out.

"Ino I think you when a little to hard on him." Stated Asuma as he went to pick up his nephew. "He's just a kid and didn't know any better."

"Well he should know better then to jump between my legs. What would Sasuke thing if he saw a little kid jump between my legs and gets the wrong idea." Replied Ino

"Good point. Well tomorrow we'll meet for your final test to see if your good enough to actually be considered genin so rest up and a word of advise be prepared for anything." Said Asuma as left the room with Konohamaru on his back being unconscious.

Naruto meanwhile was watching Konohamaru with amusement. Left to go find Anko. He reaches the dango shop with time to spare and orders some dangos since he's never tried any before. After waiting several minutes his order is given to him. Before he can take on off the plate the plate disappears.

"Hey thank, how'd you know I was hungry kid." Asked Anko as she ate Naruto's dangos.

"Those were mine Mitarashi-sensei." Stated Naruto

"Not anymore brat." Retorted Anko

"So now what." Asked Naruto "Do I have to take a survival test like the other genin or not."

"Nope you passed your test already. I was following you when you pulled that prank on the Third's grandson." Stated Anko "I can see you have an affinity with clone jutsus."

"Yes, I do I can make any type of clone jutsu except the basic one that we have hear at the Academy. It's because I have almost no skill in genjutsu." Stated Naruto

"That's fine I done have much one either. I just know how to detect and dispel most since my best friend is a genjutsu user." Said Anko. "Well tomorrow you'll be doing some special D-rank missions. So try to get some sleep and be bored out of your mind."

Next day

"Alright lets see now. Here you go Anko some fresh D-rank mission for your student." Said the Sarutobi. "This is a transport of some get well cards for the children in the Hospital, after that you can track down the cat that belongs to the Fire Lords wife."

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Said Anko and Naruto

"Was it wise to give Naruto to Anko, Lord Hokage." Asked Iruka who was working as an administrative assistant for the Hokage.

"I believe so Iruka, Anko can teach Naruto many things. Plus we found out that some of her cells where used on Naruto. So in a sense he and she could be considered brother and sister or mother and son." Stated Sarutobi. "He needs some friends, not acquaintances. In a way he's like you at that age Iruka, he just doesn't play that many pranks as you use to."

"I guess your rights but still Anko is one of the toughest special jounins that could be assigned to him." Said Iruka

"I trust Anko, she's proven to be capable ninja and leader through and through. I think training one genin like Naruto will be no trouble at all." Said Sarutobi.

Later that day

"Good work Naruto. You've finished your mission rather fast if I do say so myself." Said Sarutobi. "The rest of the day is yours to do as you please."

"I think I'll teach him a new move for him Lord Hokage." Said Anko

"Oh and what is it that you are going to teach him Anko?" asked Sarutobi

"Just some chakra control moves you never can have to much control over your chakra right?" said Anko. "Well I'll be seeing you later."

Anko leave with Naruto to a training ground to spend the rest of the day and the next learning new and harder ways to train chakra control. Anko's version of chakra control exercise is throwing shruiken and senbons at Naruto as he works on tree climbing and water walking. Anko through a few explosive notes to make Naruto's training interesting for her.

"Okay brat that's enough for today. Get some sleep." Commanded Anko

Naruto after training was panting from exhaustion. He has burn marks from the explosive notes, cuts and bruises from falling off the trees. His clothes are soaked and torn from falling into the water from the near by pond. His headband has several holes in the cloth that would suggest he replaces the fabric before it falls apart.

"Okay sensei see you tomorrow then." Replied Naruto

"Actually I have a mission from Lord Hokage so you have the rest of the week off, but since I can't leave my brat of a student alone for that long a time you got all these D-ranks to complete before I get back, and don't forget brat you got to catch that cat in three hours only otherwise you fail the mission and I have Iruka timing it so do think you can lie about the time. Understood." Said Anko

"Crystal clear. Sensei." Replied Naruto

"Good you're dismissed. Now get out of my site." Commanded Anko

One week six days later.

Naruto is walking to pick up a few D-rank missions since Anko still hasn't shown back up by the end of the last week as she said she would.

"Lord Hokage I'm here to pick up my next mission." Said Naruto

"Ah yes, here you go Naruto this is what your forty-seventh D-Rank mission in the past two weeks is it not?" asked Sarutobi

"Yes it is Lord Hokage. With Mitarashi-sensei still not back I can't ask for a higher mission." Said Naruto

"Lord Hokage!!! We just received a emergency message from Team Seven." Shouted a Decoder as she ran into the room.

"Hmm… this is troubling indeed." Stated the Hokage. "Naruto I have a new mission for you. You are to meet up with Team Seven in the Wave Country. I am granting you access to use your special abilities. Iruka will accompany you here is your back up. You two are to leave immediately." Stated the Third Hokage.

Later that Day

"Sorry for the delay Lord Hokage. It took me longer then I thought to kill that guy. But I'm here now and ready to train the brat some more." Stated Anko as he walked into the office with a drained head in a black bag.

"Sorry Anko, but an emergency showed up and I had to send Naruto on a mission to the Wave Country." Said Sarutobi

"What kind of mission?" asked Anko wondering what could be so important that it would take Naruto going on a C-rank mission as a single genin.

"He and Iruka are going to back up Team Seven since the perimeter of the mission I assigned them changed from C to A-rank." Replied Sarutobi

"An A-Rank mission??? I'm his instructor I should have been informed even if I was on a mission." Complained Anko. "Can I still catch up to them? Did they leave that sometime ago?"

"No they left this morning so after you give me an oral report you can meet up with them." Said Sarutobi. 

"Okay so hears the thing the guy I was sent to assassinate had a strong defense around his home, so sneaking in was out of a question. So I had to enter as a possible suitor since he was looking for a girl to marry. I went undercover as one of the women and I have to say the women there would give Jiraiya nightmares. You should have seen his face when he saw me. He had the wedding ceremony and honeymoon set up that night. So the next morning I got married to the fat slob and for the honeymoon I use a shadow clone to kill him as an outside intruder. I have to say my acting skills as a helpless civilian has gotten better." Said Anko with a grin. "And the best part is since I was his wife I get all of his assets. So I'm one rich woman now."

Anko starts laughing at the thought of being so rich. She looks to see if Sarutobi is laughing and sees that he's only smiling for Anko.

"Is that all Anko or is there anything else I should know." Asked Sarutobi

"Not that I can think of Lord Hokage." Replied Anko "So I can leave to catch up to Iruka and the brat."

"Yes you may." Said Sarutobi

"Thank you Lord Hokage." Said Anko as she left to catch up to Naruto and Iruka

On route to Wave County

"Naruto were almost to the Wave Country." Stated Iruka "We should be crossing the border tomorrow if we keep this pace up. We'll meet Kakashi and the rest of Team Seven at the client's house." Stated Iruka

"Understood." Replied Naruto

Several Hours Later

"Naruto it's best if we rest now. It's getting late and we might get lost in the dark." Stated Iruka

"Understood, I'll look for some food you start the fire." Replied Naruto

A little while later Naruto returns with some wild rabbits that he killed. Upon seeing how many rabbits Naruto caught, caused Iruka to look at Naruto with an eyebrow raised.

"Some of them are different. I want to taste how different they can be." Said Naruto

"Okay, but your cleaning them yourself. I set everything ready so when you finish give them to me and I'll cook them for dinner." Said Iruka

Three Hours Later

"Looks like I finally caught up to you guys." Said Anko as he walked into the clearing were Naruto and Iruka were eating their dinner. "Hope you have some for me."

"We have plenty Anko." Said Iruka

"Great I'm starved." Said Anko

Naruto meanwhile pulls out a kunai and throws it at Anko. Anko catches the kunai with a snake to prove that she's the real Anko since only two people can summon snakes.

"Here you go Mitarashi-sensei." Said Naruto as he gives Anko some rabbit.

"So what's the situation in Wave Country? I only got a summary from Lord Hokage." Said Anko.

"I'll tell her Iruka-sensei." Said Naruto "Basically were going to back up Team Seven since their mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna from the thieves and mercenaries. They were attacked by two Chunin level rouge ninjas from the Mist. Then they got attacked by one of the swordsmen of the mist. An A-rank rouge ninja named Zabuza Momochi who was hired by the business tycoon Gato."

"You mean Gato of Gato Industry?" asked Anko

"Yeah apparently he's been squeezing money out of the Wave Country for sometime now. Tazuna is the only one that can help the Wave's economy by building a build that will no longer force the people to pay Gatos high taxes on importing and exporting goods." Said Iruka "Its getting late Anko you and Naruto go to sleep first. I'll take first watch. Then Naruto can you Anko can take the last shift."

"Fine with me." Said Naruto.

"Alright." Said Anko.

The Next Day

"Alright everything packed up and put away, so lets get going." Said Naruto

"Hey who put you in charge of the mission? We out rank you brat." Said an irritated Anko

"Lord Hokage said for him to be in charge of this mission, to see if he's good enough for the Chunin Exam." Said Iruka.

"Fine. Whatever." Replied Anko

Unknown Location.

"Looks like our old experiment is still alive." Said a feminine voice.

"So what it failed who cares." Said a loud voice.

"It does now that we know what Akatsuki is after." Said a second feminine voice

"Who cares we can crush Akatsuki even if they get the demons under their control." Said the loud voice.

"May so, but its to much of a hassle to let such a weak organization run wild." Said the first feminine voice.

"I agree destroying the world is harder then destroying them." Said the second feminine voice.

"Fine, so what do we do?" Said the loud voice.

"We just send out Hikari to attack the Nine-tailed demon vessel." Said the first feminine voice.

"That's a good idea I've already got the location he's in. He's on route to Wave Country. Send her there." Said the second feminine voice as she tapped a few buttons on a keyboard.

"I've sent her the orders now all we have to do is watch." Said the first feminine voice as she sent the order.

Another Unknown Location

"Itachi, Kisame, I have a new order for you. You are to collect the Nine-tailed Demon immediately. I intercepted some information on our old friends the Diamond Dusk, they are planning to interrupt our plans." Said the Akatsuki leader "I am also sending with you Kakuzu and Hidan as back up."

"Is it really necessary for them." Asked Kisame.

"As it is now all of use alone would die from them. They possess more jutsus and ancient weapons that could eliminate all life on the planet in one strike." Said the Akatsuki leader.

"Are they really that much more powerful?" asked Itachi who was thinking they might be a challenge.

"They are strong Itachi, they were the ones that helped create ninjutsu and genjutsu techniques. They are the creators of bloodlines throughout the world." Said the Akatsuki leader. "Even the Sharingan Eyes you use so proudly are useless against them. To them your eyes are nothing more then a failed experiment they started only for their amusement."

"If that's true then how come there is no legend of them. Even the Akatsuki are but a mere legend throughout the world." Asked Kisame

"They create legends, even the Tailed-Demons are nothing to them." Said the Leader.

"Then we should get more power then the Demons themselves." Stated Itachi

"They have the most powerful weapons ever created." Said the leader. "Akatsuki's main objective is to rule the world, but our hidden agenda is to build up a force strong enough to destroy the Diamond Dusk."

"Understood, we'll meet up with Hidan and Kakuzu in Wave then." Said Itachi

Wave Country

"Looks like we made it so where's the client's house again?" asked Naruto

"Lets ask someone." Said Iruka

"Come on your wasting time." Said Anko, who was walking into the village.

"Come on Naruto we better get going." Said Iruka

Naruto, Iruka, and Anko walk throughout to find out were Tazuna lives.

"Hey kid do you know where the bridge builder Tazuna lives?" asked Naruto

"NO I DON'T SO LEAVE. NO ONE CAN BEAT GATO. HE'LL JUST KILL ALL OF YOU!!!" Yelled the kid wearing a white fishing hat, a yellow t-shirt, and gray overalls, as he ran way from them.

"Man what crawled down is pants." Asked Anko.

"Lets try the guy over there." Said Iruka

"Hey old man, do you know a guy named Tazuna?" asked Anko

"Tazuna, he at the bridge right now. Its just north of here." Said the old man.

"Thanks old man." Said Anko "Well lets go."

Bridge Construction Site

"Hey old man have you seen a man named Tazuna?" asked Anko as Naruto and Iruka followed behind her.

"That's me who wants to know?" demanded Tazuna. 

"We're part of the back up squad that Kakashi sent for." Said Iruka

"Great with more of you guys here I feel a lot safer then with those kids. Well better with you two, not to sure about the blond though." Said Tazuna

"Don't worry he's stronger then he looks." Stated Anko

Naruto just standing there ignored the conversation to look around to see what gaps in the security there was. What he noticed was that the bridge had no security at all.

"There's no security on the bridge." Stated Naruto

"Yeah all the money that we spent on you guys and the bridge took all the money we had so we can't afford to buy more security measures." Said Tazuna

"I guess this is going to be harder then we originally thought." Said Iruka

"We can handle it don't forget we have a Special Jounin that's me, a Chunin that's you, and my apprentice that's Naruto. And don't forget we got old one-eye once he wakes up." Said Anko in a cheery voice. "Oh well we'll keep guard. So you guys can get back to work."

That Evening

"Good work you guys, see you all tomorrow." Said Tazuna "Alright were done for the day lets go home."

"Lead the way." Said Anko

Anko, Iruka, and Naruto follow Tazuna to his home. When they arrive they meet up with Tsunami: Tazuna's daughter, Inari: Tsunami's son, and the Genin of Team Seven.

"Hey there long time no see you guys." Greeted Iruka

"Iruka-sensei? What you doing here?" asked Sakura

"We're here to help you guys out." Said Naruto

"So where's the old one-eyed pervert." Asked Anko

"He's in the living room reading his book." Said Sasuke

"Hey Sai what's up." Asked Naruto

"Not much Naruto." Said Sai as he started to unseal something from his scroll.

"Okay, so what are you unsealing?" asked Naruto

"Oh, nothing important." Replied Sai "Just have to water my cacti."

"Man you must really like your cacti to take it with you on a mission." Said Naruto

"Yes, I do love cacti." Said Sai as he tried to figure out how to make Naruto sit on the cacti, just like Naruto did to him.

"Hey Kakashi! Get off your lazy butt and get over here." Yelled Anko

"Huh? Did you say something Anko?" asked Kakashi who was reading his book intensely.

"Yeah why aren't your students protecting the bridge? They got no protection for the site." Said Anko "What are you trying to do get all the workers killed?"

"No, I've been supervising Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai's training for when Zabuza returns in a few days." Said Kakashi.

"Well leave a clone of some kind and keep your eye on the client." Ordered Anko

"Yeah, yeah I will." Said Kakashi in a bored tone while still reading his book.

"Hey brat, don't become like this minute man." Said Anko

"Minute Man?" asked Naruto "Um… understood Mitarashi-sensei."

"Now, now Anko, no need to make names up." Said Kakashi

"So where are your brats training?" asked Anko

"Their training in the forest with the tree climbing exercise." Said Kakashi

"Their still that far behind?" asked Iruka as he walked into the room and the conversation. "Kakashi you suppose to have teach them that exercise a week after you approve of them. Teams Eight and Ten have already finished the water walking exercise and are now training them to work as a team."

"I have my own pace of doing things Iruka since they are my students now." Said Kakashi in a bored tone of voice.

"Even so, your going to be docked some pay for your neglect on teach the first two basics after teamwork." Said Iruka "Lord Hokage knows you like to take things slowly, so I was sent not only to back up Naruto, but to check on you progress since I already looked into Anko's, Kurenai's, and Asuma's. Even Gai taught his students the tree climb and water walking in the first two weeks, and Gai is the most eccentric person I've ever met."

"I believe you on the eccentric, but come on I'm not that slow of a teacher." Asked Kakashi

"Lord Hokage understands your method of testing your past potential students, but teaching students is a lot harder then you think, or did forget that the teacher is what molds the students or guides the students to being good ninja."

"Fine, Fine, I'll teach them the water walking when we get back to the village okay." Said a tired Kakashi who didn't like be scolded by a Chunin that made a lot of good points.

Next Day

"Wake up you maggots." Yelled Anko

Sasuke and Sai jumped at the sudden noise. Naruto just got up since he was use to Anko's wake up calls.

"We're up damn your loud." Said Sasuke.

Anko hearing what Sasuke said, throws a kunai at Sasuke who's reflex wasn't fast enough to dodge and got his ear cut slightly.

"WHAT THE HELL??? YOU PSYCO…" yelled Sasuke before realizing a kunai was under his chin.

"What was that little boy?" asked Anko in a dangerous and low voice "Nothing I thought so."

"Mitarashi-sensei, don't go making him wet himself. We still have to sleep in this room to and its uncomfortable to sleep in a room that smell like urine." Said Naruto

"Fine, you spoiled sport." Replied Anko "Well breakfast is ready so eat-up. Afterwards Naruto you're going to the bridge to help Iruka while I get these slackers more training."

"Sure thing sensei." Answered Naruto

Team Seven's Training Area

"Alright you worms front and center." Commanded Anko

"What is it?" asked an annoyed Sasuke

"I have a better way to train you three, then Kakashi's lame style." Said a grinning Anko "You three are going not only run up and down the tree, but you three are going to be tied together."

"What do you mean Anko-sensei?" asked Saruka

"Think of it as a three legged race, except for the three of you will have to run in synchronization other wise the other two fall." Explained Anko Seeing as they don't understand what Anko was explaining. Anko decides to take some rope and tie their legs to each other. Anko then smiles at the sight of Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai being tied together by the ankles.

"Hey what do you think your doing?" Asked Sakura who was in the middle of the three.

"This is how you're going to train. Now get to it." Yelled Anko

"OWW!!!" yelled Sakura as Sai and Sasuke ran in two different directions, only to fall as Sakura's legs forced them to fall and Sakura being forced into a split. Sakura feeling the pain of the forced split starts to cry and close her legs. Sai and Sasuke look at each other. Sasuke starts to yell at Sai for not following his lead. Sai just stands there not listening to Sasuke's rants. Sakura, who by now stopped crying, looked up at the two. She then grabbed both Sasuke and Sai and gripped their groins and twisted them with her strength. Both boys dropped to the ground and screamed in pain at the torture.

"This time you two follow my leads." Commanded Sakura as she held onto them by their groins.

"Okay just let go Sakura." Cried out Sasuke. _"Note to self buy a cup."  
_

"Understood Haruno." Sai croaked out. _"Note to self don't get on her bad side again."_

"Good, now lets go." Said a still angry Sakura. 

Sakura then gets up slowly along with Sasuke and Sai. She then commands Sasuke to move his left foot with her right foot. She then commands Sai to move his right foot with her left. After a few minutes the three make it to the tree.

"Okay this is going to be tricky so let's take are time and get this right. I don't want to die because you two were so impatient." Commanded Sakura

"Right." Stated both boys.

Anko while watching the three trained noticed how forceful Sakura can be if given the right motivation.

"Interesting, she has the brains to be a chunin already. Just hope she has the skills to back up the brains." Said Anko to herself.

After several failed attempts at climbing the tree, Sakura forced the two boys to stop and analyze their attempts. She knows the problem was that the three of them had different control over their chakra. Thinking back to their lessons on chakra manipulation theory in the academy, which Sakura did as an extra credit assignment.

"Okay you two since were not getting anywhere with are different levels in chakra control we're going to have to work together and help each other control each others chakra to even out the difference." Stated Sakura

"And how are we going to do that?" asked Sasuke

"Easy we just mix are spiritual and physical energies that we use for chakra together, instead of mixing chakra itself together." Stated Sakura

"Is that even possible?" asked Sai

"Theoretically yes, number of successes so far none." Answered Sakura

"We can't do any worse. I say we try it." Said Sasuke

"I agree." Said Sai

Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai started to mix their spiritual and physical energies together and then mix them to make chakra. What they forgot was that the different amounts of each separate energy they used throws the balance of chakra off. Their result was a backlash of chakra that sent them flying back several feet.

"Okay that didn't work." Stated Sakura "I think we each need to send in a set amount of each energy so that we can get the right proportions of physical and spiritual energy. To mix are chakra."

Sai and Sasuke each put out different amounts of energy. Sakura sensing the difference focuses her energy into leveling out the amount of power used. Sasuke and Sai feel another spiritual energy and physical energy trying to level out their energy allow her go guide their energy to even it out. They then proceed with Sakura as the medium to mix their energy to create chakra.

"Hey I think its working." Stated Sakura

"Stay focused Sakura." Said Sasuke

"Right." Replied Sakura

Meanwhile Anko was watching them as they worked.

"_Not bad and they got to prove an untested theory at the same time. Maybe they've gotten better then I thought."_ Thought Anko

After several hours of training the three dropped to the ground exhausted. Sakura was resting on the ground panting from all the work. Sasuke and Sai were panting just as hard only they were both on one knee and bent over. Anko noticed that the two boys were looking at Sakura breathing and not realizing that they were staring at her flat chest so intensely. Anko decided that since they were able to finish the exercise to give them a break since most chunin wouldn't have been able to attempt the training for them.

"Alright you maggots that was actually decent for rookies. Now go get washed up I don't want to smell the three of you when you get back the lake's over their I expect the three of you to be at the house by dinner time." Commanded Anko, she then disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura following orders went to a secluded part of the lake to bath. After stripping naked and diving into the lake Anko secretly steals Sakura's clothes leaving her with only her bra and panties. Sasuke strips his clothes and dives into the lake wearing only his boxers. Sai on the other hand strips butt naked and dives into the lake. After twenty minutes in the lake the three use their chakra to dry off all the water on their bodies. Sasuke takes a few minutes longer since he needed to dry his boxers. All of a sudden Sasuke and Sai hear Sakura scream. Both forgetting the stated of undress, rush over to were Sakura was. Sakura meanwhile was frantic in looking for her clothes.

"Guys my clothes where stolen." Yelled Sakura

"Is that all? Here I'll give you my shirt just return it later tonight." Said Sasuke, who was blushing from the sight of Sakura wearing a slight damp pair of panties and an equally damp sports bra. Sasuke then decides to leave and get his and Sai's clothes not realizing that Sai was naked.

Sai on the other hand walks up to Sakura as she was looking in some bushes. Sakura not knowing that Sai was behind her turns to get up only to find her mouth filled with something warm and hard. Realizing what just entered her mouth, Sakura pulls her mouth out before anything else happened. Sai, who no longer felt the warms around his tool looked at Sakura expecting her to continue. He remembers reading a manual on girls and how if girls just wearing only their underwear were near a guy that was near or naked, then the girl would automatically pleasure the man. Unknown to him the books he read on interacting with girls was actually a several different copies of Icha Icha Paradise.

"BLAH!!! YOU PERVERT!!! HOW DARE YOU STICK THAT THING IN MY MOUTH?" yelled Sakura "AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED PUT SOME CLOTHES ON YOU PERVERT."

Sakura then knocks Sai to the floor. She the traps him with her legs in a mounted position. Sai thinking she just wanted to change positions just sits there expecting her to continue her service. Sakura on the other hand pulls back her fist and starts to pummel Sai. After four minutes of fast pace pummeling Sakura sits down on Sai body not realizing that he's naked and that her butt is near his fully standing soldier. Sasuke still looking for his clothes and Sai's finds a note that was hidden in a genjutsu. After reading the note from Anko, Sasuke get mad and storms over to tell Sakura what happened. Upon returning to Sakura and Sai's location he sees Sakura mounted on top of Sai, sweating and panting from exhaustion. Jumping to a jealous conclusion, Sasuke pulls Sakura away from Sai and lifts Sai with his other hand.

"What the hell are you doing to Sakura you sick bastard?" asked Sasuke in a threatening voice.

"What we do is none of your business, Dickless." Replied Sai

Sakura having recovered her strength pummeling Sai looks at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, where are yours and Sai's clothes?" she asked.

"Anko-sensei thought it would be funny if we returned near naked or in this trash's case completely naked." Replied Sasuke

"What??? She can't be serious." Said Sakura

"Afraid she is, so what are we going to do? We can't just use the transformation technique, since were all low on chakra." Said Sasuke, who finally let go of Sai.

"We have no other option, we'll have to head back to the house in what were wearing." Said Sai, who now could talk since Sasuke let go of his throat.

"Fine lets go and you stay away from me Sai." Commanded Sakura.

As all three walked to the house, they meet up with Anko outside.

"So how'd you like the trip back? Must have been a rather freeing experience." Asked Anko "Here are your clothes. Put them on before you enter the house."

Anko then retreated back into the house. Sakura, Sasuke, and Sai got dressed and walked into the house for dinner.

The Next Day

Outside Northern Wave Country Border

"So this is the place lets get the Brat and lets go I don't want to be in this hick town any longer then needed." Said Kakuzu

"Just shut up, you can get the body of Kakashi Hatake after I finish my ritual on him." Said Hidan

"That is ill-advised. We are here for Nine-Tails, nothing else. If you get in the way of the mission then I will kill the two of you." said Itachi

"Hahaha, Itachi you hilarious." Laughed Kisame.

"The warning goes for you too, Kisame." Said Itachi

"Who the hell made him leader of the group." Whispered Kakuzu

"The Leader made the decision." Said Itachi, who got behind Kakuzu and Hidan.

"Ahh, don't do that." yelled a started Kakuzu

"Then get better at detecting a person instead of complaining, Kakuzu, you may be more experienced then me, but you are far weaker then I am." Stated Itachi "Now lets go the Naruto is near by if we hurry we can get him before he meets up with Kakashi."

Outside Western Wave Border

"_Interesting four Akatsuki member are in the area, this should be more fun then I expected."_ Thought a woman wearing a standard ANBU cloak. _"I guess they found out I was being sent to kill the nine-tailed demon's vessel. Oh well, I get to have more fun this way." _

Tazuna's Bridge

"What the hell happened here?" asked a panicked Tazuna

"Well, well look who finally showed up." Said Zabuza

"I see your feeling better since getting help for the Hunter-ninja next to you." said Kakashi

"This time is different from the last Kakashi. I know now how to counter your Sharingan Eye. So you've lost this fight." Said Zabuza as he and Kakashi starred at each other

"Water Style: Water SharkBomb Missle." Shouted out person.

Both sides jump out of the way with Tazuna being dragged by Sasuke and Sai.

"Who's there show yourself?" Commanded Zabuzu

"Well, well if it isn't the shrimp of the Mist." Taunted the attacker.

"That voice!!! Kisame what are you doing hear?" yelled Zabuza

"I'm here on a mission to look for something." Stated Kisame "Now be a good little boy and stay out of my way."

"Like hell I will! You attack me out of no where." Yelled Zabuza

"It appears are target will be arriving soon." Said Itachi

"_I know that voice."_ Thought Sasuke "ITACHI UCHIHA!!!"

Sasuke charges at Itachi with a kunai in his hand. He goes for a forward lunge with the kunai. Itachi, using his Sharingan Eye shifts to the left to let the kunai sail past him with out getting hit. He then knees Sasuke in the stomach and backhands him to Kakashi.

"It seem that you haven't gotten any better little brother." Stated Itachi

"Cough…Cough… I've hated you since that day, I won't give up not when you're so close and I can finally fulfill my revenge. I've trained day and night for this day. I will kill you and avenge my family." Stated an injured Sasuke.

"You will not be able to kill anyone with how weak you truly are." Said Itachi in a calm tone of voice.

Sasuke starts to get furious over how Itachi is disregarding him that he unlocks a hidden power within himself. Using that power he breaks free from Itachi and attacks him head on. Itachi not expecting that much power from Sasuke is caught off guard and jumps back way from Sasuke.

"I see you have a hidden power that no one of the Uchiha Clan has seen before and without your Sharingan either. I must say I am impressed Sasuke." Said Itachi "But is that going to be enough to?"

Sasuke hearing his brother's words to him grew even furious with Itachi. Sasuke then throws several kunai and shuriken at Itachi. Itachi dodges all the kunai and shuriken and appears behind Sasuke. Kisame, Hidan, and Kakuzu just stand watching the battle continue. Kakashi, Anko, and Iruka just stare at the power that is being unleashed. The two jounin having known were Sasuke's power was coming from prepare to restrain Sasuke before he can do any real damage to himself.

"I am an avenger, I will not stop until you are dead!" yelled Sasuke as he charges Itachi with newfound speed. He goes for a heel kick to the head, followed by a spin kick to the face. Itachi dodges the combination and backhands Sasuke to ten feet away from him. Sasuke gets up only to find Itachi in front of him. Itachi kicks Sasuke sending him back all the way to Kakashi and the rest. Sasuke struggles to stand up after the two hits from his brother while still putting out a strong amount of chakra.

Meanwhile…

"_What type of chakra is that? It feels powerful, deadly even. I'd better hurry I can't let anyone die."_ Thought Naruto as he increased his speed to the bridge. _"I just hope I can get there in time like I did for Inari."_

Back to the Bridge…

"Hey, hey that's a lot of chakra he's putting out. To think he has almost as much chakra as me." Said Kisame

"Just hurry this up Itachi." Yelled Kakuzu "Its getting boring."

"My ritual is complete all I need is for a sacrifice to show itself." Said Hidan

Before Itachi attacks, he is forced to jump out of the way from thousands of senbon needles.

"Shadow Senbon Storm Jutsu!!!" called out a voice "Well, well we meet again Itachi."

The area that Itachi was standing in now had a woman wearing a dark blue miniskirt, with a pale red shirt with a vest similar to a jounin's vest.

"Hikari, It has been a long time." Stated Itachi. "It's not often you see a rouge ninja from the Hidden Twilight Village."

"It's nothing personal, but I have to kill your target. Orders from my bosses." Said Hikari

"So your bosses are Diamond Dusk are they?" asked Itachi

"Now you know I don't give information out so freely." Said Hikari "And I see this time you came with friends. Some S-rank missing ninjas from various hidden villages. I must say I am impressed. Makes me think you and your little friends could give me a challenge."

"I'll show you a challenge you bitch!!!" yelled Kakuzu.

"You will be paying for that comment." Said Kisame as he pulled out his massive blade.

"Who cares I'll use her for my sacrifice to appease my lord." Said Hidan.

"Don't underestimate her she's a formidable opponent." Said Itachi as he got into a fighting stance.

"Che… to easy." Said Hikari " You should know that the my name is Hikari for a reason. Its because I as fast as the speed of light." Hikari then disappears from view and kicks Hidan out of his circle. She then set an explosive note on the ground in the center of the circle and detonated the circle. Hidan who was now out of the circle couldn't believe what had just happened. She then sliced Hidan's head off his body.

"One down three to go." Stated Hikari

"Kakuzu get my body to my head right now." Yelled Hidan

"Forget it! You lost your head to fast for this fight now your going to have to deal with it. I bet she has a nice bounty on her head. Oh well nothing I can't handle." Said Kakuzu

"Kakuzu, Kisame keep your guard up. She was only toying with Hidan." Stated Itachi

Kisame hears this smiles and goes to attack Hikari with a forward slash. Hikari dodges to the left and sends a quick jab to the Kisame. Kisame dodges to the side and attacks Hikari with a straight punch to the head. Hikari dodges to the left and pulls out two kunais. She then attacks Kisame using the kunais with chakra to extend the blade to that of a sword. Kisame sees the kunai blocks it with his sword. Sadaheme starts to eat the chakra that is being focused into Hikari's kunais. Hikari sees this and jumps back so her chakra won't be eaten. Kakuzu using Hikari's retreat from Kisame send a three-element attack toward Hikari's landing point. Hikari upon landing sees a dome of earth encase enough to leave her only to move forward to dodge any attack. Before she could move she finds herself staring at a combination of water and lightning coming at her. Hikari sees this decides to use a wind jutsu to block the attack and send it back at Kakuzu. Kakuzu not expecting one of his triple attacks to be blocked so easily by someone, rushes forward to attack with a fire and wind based attack. Hikari seeing Kakuzu move in closer decides to end her fun and disappear from Kakuzu's sight. Hikari then appears behind Kakuzu with a sword in her hand in a finished strike position.

Meanwhile…

"Who are these people Kakashi-sensei?" asked Sakura as she watched the ninjas attack one woman.

"I don't really know them that well. I only recognize Itachi Uchiha, and Kisame Hoshigake. Two S-Class Rouge-ninjas haling from the Hidden Leaf and Hidden Mist respectively." Said Kakashi as he watch with his headband lifted to show the sharingan.

"This fight is going to be intense even I'm not that reckless as to fight a battle of this size." Said Anko

"I think it would be best if we made a retreat for now." Said Iruka.

"Good idea, we aren't even close to that level of battle here. Well all but Kakashi maybe." Said Anko

"No against all of them I would not survive even with Sharingan." Said Kakashi "But I do sense a strong chakra coming this way."

"That's just probably Naruto late when its important." Said Anko "I'll have to punish him for that when we get back to the village."

"Going some where? Leaf-scum." Said Zabuza

"What the hell is going on here Zabuza. I paid you good money to kill the old fool and I come to see him still a live." Said a nasty old voice.

"This is our fight Gato so stay out of our way." Said Zabuza

"Now I can't let you do that Zabuza, you've failed to many times for me to count recently. My men are going to have to kill all of you. Including the freaks in the black cloaks with the red clouds." Said Gato. "The woman in the tan cloak could be some fun for my men before they kill her though."

Hikari while battling Itachi, Kakuzu, and Kisame overheard Gato's comment about her. She flashed out of the area and landed behind Gato. Gato not being able to react fast enough found himself without both arms and falling to the ground with both legs cut off.

"No one talks about me like I'm some slut. I'll have you know I'm still a virgin waiting for the man of my dreams to be my first." Said the steeled voice of Hikari

Hikari then sliced Gato's head off him and turned to the group of thugs. She took out her sword from under her cloak and swung it at the group of thugs. The group of thugs stood there for several seconds before all, but several died from being decapitated.

"That's for all the women you scum have defiled and killed." Said Hikari as she sheathed her sword.

Itachi having restored Hidan's body to his head looked at Hikari in anger. Hidan grabbed hold of his three bladed scythe started to systematically attack different locations on the bridge.

"Hey dumbass what the hell are you doing she's over there now stop destroying the stupid bridge!" yelled Kakuzu.

"Let him be Kakuzu I like these odds already." Said an excited Kisame.

"He has his own plan so he'll be able to handle himself." Said Itachi

Meanwhile…

"Damn it of all times to need to use the bathroom." Cursed Naruto

With the Leaf and Missing-Mist Ninjas…

"Hmm… it appears our fight is no longer needed. Now that Gato is dead." Said Zabuza.

"It appears so Zabuza-sensei." Said the Hunter-ninja.

"Then how about we let those guys fight each other to the death and get the hell out of here." Said Iruka.

"With ninjas of this high caliber we would be hard pressed to get away from them." Stated Zabuza

"What can we do?" asked Sakura.

"I'm not to sure." Answered Kakashi

With Hidan…

"_Just need a little more time until its finished._" thought Hidan

The Battle…

Hikari charges at Kakuzu with a different sword then the one she used against Gato and his men. She ducks under Kakuzu's jutsu and strikes him in the shoulder. Hikari then jumps away from Kakuzu after striking him with her sword. Kakuzu finding what the attack did instantly takes a kunai and stabs himself in the same spot and cuts out a glowing heart. He then throws it toward Hikari. Hikari starts sealing a jutsu uses an earth jutsu to incase the half of the heart and funnel the explosion that the heart made right at Kakuzu. Kakuzu seeing the blast of energy jumps to avoid the blast. Kisame using a water jutsu to create a tsunami wave washes Hikari into the water under the bridge. Kisame uses four water clones to create a four-layer water prison to trap Hikari. Hikari realizes her mistake in taking the four so lightly smiles. Kisame sees her smiling frowns at her. He then takes his Sadaheme to crush and shave her to death, finds himself not being able to move.

"Your probably wondering why you can't move to finish me off, am I right?" stated Hikari "Well you and your friends should be happy I am going to have to take you four seriously from now on."

"What the hell did you do?" said a struggling Kisame

"Easy a did a multi-layer paralysis jutsu to with my eyes. That's my "_bloodline_" similar to your partner's." Answered Hikari

"I believe that is enough Hikari." Said Itachi as he held a kunai under her throat.

"I believe the fight has just begun." Said Hikari as she exploded from within the water prison jutsus.

"What's wrong? Shocked I could break that jutsu so easily." Taunted Hikari "You three should realize that my powers can rival that a tailed beast. Which one you wonder I'll never tell."

Hikari then cast a several jutsus in succession first sending a fireball jutsu and then using a wind bullet to increase the power and size of the fireball jutsu to hit Itachi. She then used a water dragon and combined it with a lightning shark jutsu to hit Kisame who was on the water.

Kisame and Itachi seeing the two jutsus went to cross each other's path to dodge the attacks. With both jutsus hit each other they cancelled out with a large explosion. Unknown to them their was another wind scythe justu with icy star jutsu being sent in their direction.

Meanwhile…

"Man that feels better." Said Naruto as he washed his hands in a stream he found. "Now I better get to the bridge."

Back at the Battle…

Itachi seeing the combination jutsu kicks Kisame to the left as he dodged to the right. Kisame not expecting his own teammate to kick him takes Sadaheme and thrust it toward Itachi. Right before he hits Itachi, Sadaheme is frozen from the combination attack. Kisame upon seeing this wills his sword to eat the chakra that forges the ice. Hikari knows that attacking all of them at random will waste time that she could be using to kill the demon vessel in the area. Hikari decides to finish them fast by making three Light Clones to attack three of the four Akatsuki members.

Hidan by this time had finished destroying parts of the bridge. He looks up to see that Hikari had just made three clones. He charges at Hikari with his scythe in hand.

"Take this you bitch!!!" yelled Hidan as he swung his weapon at Hikari who was distracted in giving commands to her clones. Hikari dodges the attack but gets a cut on her forearm. She then attacks Hidan and forces him to slice a part of his tongue off.

"THYOU THBITCH!!!" yelled Hidan "THNOW THYOU THBIE!!!"

Hidan attacks Hikari forcing her to retreat from his wild movements. Itachi meanwhile faces off against one of her clones and kills it using Amateratsu. Kisame imprisons the clone he's facing with twelve water clones being used to cast a water prison jutsu. He then proceeds to kill the clone by using an imploding water prison jutsu. Kakuzu meanwhile is having a hard time killing his clone.

"Damn it!!! Hold still so I can kill you." yelled Kakuzu.

"Please if I did that I would have to be stupider then even you are." Taunted the clone.

Kakuzu uses every elemental affinity that he has left and fires different jutsus at once. He then sends several combinations that he had at the clone. The clone finds out that she doesn't have enough chakra to escape and is destroyed before it could change.

"Your clones are destroyed." Stated Itachi

"But you and your little friends are almost out of chakra." Replied Hikari

"Same could be said to you too." Shot back Itachi

Hikari and Itachi look each other in the eye with a scold on their faces.

"I bet you wish you had enough to use your Mangekyou Sharingan." Taunted Hikari

"You would be surprised." Said Itachi as his Sharingan eye morphed into a new from.

Elsewhere…

"I found you!!!" yelled large white haired man.

"What are you doing here? And what ever it is I won't help. I did my part I have no reason to help you." said a blond haired woman

"It does when it concerns your past or more specifically who would want to desecrated it." Said the man.

"What are you talking about?" asked the woman

"I'll explain on the way. But we have to hurry." Said the man

"Fine then pay my debt here." Said the woman with her fist raised.

"Fine I'll pay the debt now let go." Said the man in defeat.

Battle Field…

"Finally I made it. What's going on?" thought Naruto as he finally arrived.

"Tsukuyomi." Stated Itachi "Now for the next three days you will feel unparallel pain."

"Please you think that little parlor trick will work on me. Don't forget my special power you will be frozen in that one spot for just as long." Said Hikari "Wow I really did use up to much chakra I guess I'll have to finish my mission fast."

Hikari then leaped away from Itachi and charges at a blinding toward Naruto.

"NARUTO GET DOWN!!!" yelled Iruka.

"AHH!!!" yelled Naruto as he dived to the ground just in time to avoid getting slice in half from Hikari's sword.

"I missed this time but I won't let you dodge the next one." Stated Hikari

"Chidori!!!" yelled Kakashi as he appeared behind Hikari striking her from the back.

"Nice try there, but you'll have to better then that if you want to be able to hit me." Said Hikari "Now before I waste anymore chakra bye-bye."

Hikari then pulls out her sword from under her cloak. She flashes behind Naruto and time slows down as she goes for the strike. Naruto is turning at the slower speed to try and see her before she move in for the kill. Just as the sword is about to hit him, several snakes wrapping around the sword and arms of Hikari save Naruto.

"Heh.eh.eh looks like we are having some fun here." Said a woman wearing a white jacket and a straw hat.

"Who are you?" questioned Hikari

"Just someone that needs the boy alive." Said the woman

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the long wait. I've had finals and other things to work on so I've didn't have much time to write. Mainly sleeping took most of my time that and my family so hopefully this chapter makes sense. Had to go on and off all the time so I don't even remember the original way I wanted this chapter to go in. Just PM or Review me if I made something unclear, or not match up to the rest of the story.

Until Next Time

Fun Fact of the Chapter…

Some Fruit Smoothie's have Dairy or Vegetables in them.


	6. New Beginnings and Sinister Plots

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its affiliations.

Chapter 5

New Beginnings and Sinister Plots

Unknown Location…

"It seems Hikari is having a hard time with the four rejects." Said a man in a loud voice.

"Let her be she knows that all her memories comeback here anyways so there's no worry if she dies. We just recreate her body is all." Said a feminine voice.

"Yeah but I like this version of her. She's got big ones." Said the man

"Some times I wonder why we keep you around." Said the feminine voice

"Because he has magic fingers." Said another feminine voice

Bridge…

"Who cares I'll kill you and the other along with my target." Said Hikari

"I don't think so." Stated the mystery woman

"Then lets see you try!" yelled Hikari

Hikari ran faster then she had before at the mystery woman with her sword in striking position.

"WIND BARRIER!!!" said the mysterious woman

Hikari not having enough time to stop slammed into the barrier.

"Arrrhhh!!!" yelled Hikari as she hit the barrier and disappeared.

"What just happened?" questioned everyone, Akatsuki included

"She hit my Wind Barrier anything that hits it is shredded instantly. Its similar to your ninjustsu for wind elements it cut through anything same for my technique." Said the mysterious woman.

"Thanks for saving my life." Said Naruto

"Not a problem you may not know it, but your existence is important for many people." Said the woman. "Well I'll give you Akatsuki members time to run for now."

"Our job is to secure that brat. You bitch. So step aside." Demanded Kakuzu

"That's enough we are leaving. We are low on chakra from the battle and to fight a still fresh opponent is ill advised." Stated Itachi

"Fine do what you want I'll kill her myself then." Replied Kakuzu.

"_Return Now!!!"_ commanded a voice in each Akatsuki member's head

"Damn looks like our time is up." Said Kakuzu

"I guess you lot get a lucky break. Just remember next time you might not be so lucky." Said Kisame

"Lets go." Stated Itachi "And Sasuke, you will never be able to beat me unless you fill your heart with hatred."

"Lets leave now." Said Hidan

With those words said the Four Akatsuki members left.

"So what just happened here?" asked a confused Anko

"I don't know but apparently we survived an assault from four S-Ranked rouge ninjas and one unknown ninja that could possibly be at the same level as a Kage." Said Iruka

"Very good analysis of the situation Iruka Umino." Said the woman

"Who are you? How do you know Iruka-sensei's name?" asked Naruto

"I am soldier of the wind who's spirit is guided by a the winds of time." Said the woman dramatically. "And I heard one of you call him Iruka Umino.

"You still haven't told me your name." Stated Naruto

"That's because my name is a secret." Said the woman. "But I'll give you a hint. Each person has color and with that color defines one's life. That is the hint. And now I must be going. So tah-tah."

The woman then vanishes as a strong gust of wind.

"Huh??? Where'd she go?" questioned Naruto and everyone around him.

"Well seeing as your meal ticket is dead. I don't think we have any need to fight." said Kakashi

"I guess not. Haku I'm leaving." Stated Zabuza "You can catch with me later have fun with these brats. You earned it."

"Thank you Zabuza-sensei." Replied Haku who was amazed that Zabuza would give him some personal time to have a real life.

Zabuza left in a swirl of mist as he left.

"So everyone's gone well except for Haku here. So what do we do." Asked Sakura.

"We finish the bridge return home that's what." Stated Anko "Naruto if you would."

"Sure thing. Multi-Water Clone Jutsu!!!" shouted Naruto

With the shout of the jutsu a large rumble was heard. Out of the water that surrounded the bridge thousands of Naruto appeared and landed on the bridge.

"Just tell us what to do." Shouted all the Naruto water clones.

"Amazing, with this many hands we can finish a head of schedule." Said Tazuna "Okay lets get started."

Several Days Later…

"It was nice hanging around with you Haku." Said Sakura

"Yeah it was fun." Replied Haku "Well I better get back to Zabuza now it's been longer then he would normally allow."

"Hey Haku, why do you follow Zabuza anyway?" asked Sakura.

"It's because Zabuza gave me a purpose to live again." Said Haku "He gave me a dream to live for when I was facing nothing but darkness."

"Was your childhood really that bad?" asked Sakura

"Back in the Mist Country many ninja's were slaughtered by the Mizukage and his Seven Swordsmen. Zabuza being one of them they hunted down many ninja. Because of fear that the entirety of the Mist Country being over run with bloodline, the Feudal Lord ordered the extermination of the all ninjas and families with bloodlines. The Mizukage ordered all ninjas with bloodlines to gather into one large trap to kill them all. Some of the clans were able to escape from the massacre and give warning to any Mist ninja what was around that had a bloodline. Even several of the Seven Swordsmen were going to be executed. The one's that didn't have a blood line was asked to kill anyone that has a bloodline. It didn't matter if the person was a civilian or ninja. Neither did it matter if the person was just a traveler or a merchant on his way to buy supplies. All of them were killed if they had a bloodline. Even today they are searching for anyone that has a bloodline and kills them. Because of this my mother hides the fact that she possessed a bloodline and married my father. He was an average mine worker. But he killed my mother when he found out that she possessed a bloodline. He did that because of the fear that the Feudal Lord and the Mizukage instilled into the citizens of the Mist Country. Because of them my mother died and I had killed my father in fear." Explained Haku

"I'm so sorry Haku. I didn't know." Said Sakura

"It's alright. My life's purpose is to serve Zabuza until the day I die." Said Haku "Now I must be going now it was fun hanging out with you Sakura maybe someday we can hang out again."

"That would be nice." Said Sakura as she watched Haku leave

Several Hours Later…

"Haku what are you doing back here?" asked Sakura

"Funny thing happened when I went to meet up with Zabuza." Replied Haku. "He was with Ms. Tsunami, and Zabuza agreed to protect are village from bandits and people like Gato."

"That's great so that means you are going to be staying here from now on." Asked Sakura

"Yes, that's right. Zabuza and I will be here for a while." Said Haku

"Try this is are permanent home now Haku." Said a voice behind Haku and Sakura

"Huh what do you mean Zabuza, if we stay here to long Huntier-ninjas will be here to capture us." Said Haku in a worried voice

"It's all been taken care of." Said Zabuza "Besides I think its time I started to create a blood heir incase you die."

"What do you mean Zabuza?" asked Haku

"From here on out we go our separate ways. You can follow the Leaf ninjas and become part of their village or you can wander around the world on your own." Replied Zabuza

"But what about your dream to recreate the Hidden Mist Village and Mist Country." Asked Haku

"That Shark-shit already killed the Feudal Lord that gave the order. And I heard that a new Mizukage was enlisted from the Chunin so my dream is fulfilled. Now it's your turn to strike out into the world on your own two feet." Stated Zabuza "Just remember Haku even though I treated you as a weapon. A ninja must cherish his weapons for them to always pull him through the most difficult of missions."

"Thank you Zabuza I will find a new dream, my own dream and strive to achieve it."

Stated Haku

"That was so sweet." Cried Sakura

"Give me a break that was the sappiest thing I've ever heard." Said Sasuke

"I think that is what you call being emotional." Stated Sai

"I believe so." Replied Naruto

"They may have a master and subordinate attitude with others, but I think they feel more like father and son then anything else." Said Iruka

"Huh what were you saying Iruka?" asked Anko as she finished off her snack.

Several Days Later…

"Hey thanks for the help with the bridge. We really appreciate it." Said some of the construction workers

"No problem. It was fun." Said Naruto

"We need to get back to the village now. So take care." Said Iruka

"Naruto, Iruka lets go otherwise I'm leaving both your scrawny ass behind." Yelled Anko who was further down the bridge

"Well we better catch up" said Naruto "Come on Iruka-sensei."

"Alright, alright I'm coming." Said Iruka

"Hey wait for us as well you jerks." Yelled out Sakura

"Let them be Sakura. They are a different squad then we are so they can do as they please." Said Kakashi "So Haku what are your plans now that Zabuza has decided to stay here."

"I plan on becoming a ninja of hidden village so that I can rise my name as high as Zabuza's." replied Haku

"Very admirable, have you decided which village you will be aligning yourself too?" asked Sakura

"Yes I have since you guys have been nice enough to not kill me when I let my guard down I wish to see how life as a ninja of the Leaf Village is compared to the life of at the Hidden Mist Village." Said Haku

"We don't need someone as weak as you in the Leaf Village." Said Sasuke

"I am incline to agree with Dickless here." Said Sai

"Well he's more then welcome in my book." Said Sakura

"Well we'll let Lord Hokage decide since its his decision." Said Kakashi

Several Days Later… Hidden Leaf Village

"So the mission was a success." Said Sarutobi "And we have a promising new candidate for a ninja. What is you name child."

"My name is Haku, sir." Answered Haku

"Well she'll make a fine kunoichi." Said Sarutobi

In the background you can hear Iruka, Anko, and Naruto laughing. Sakura who was standing closer to Haku just giggled. Haku on the other hand was frowning at the comment.

"Actually sir I'm a boy." Said Haku

Sarutobi upon hearing this froze in his tracks with a sweat drop on his head.

"Ahem, sorry about the confusion." Apologized Sarutobi "But seeing as you are not in any of the bingo books a can not place someone of your skills as a high class ninja. So you will have to start from the level of genin. Is that okay with you Haku."

"That is fine Lord Hokage. I would have asked for that level since my goal is to reach the same level of status that Zabuza has." Replied Haku

"Alright then I am assigning you to team nine with Naruto Uzuamaki, your Jounin instructor will be Anko Mitarashi. If there is nothing else you are dismissed." Said Sarutobi

Outside Hokage Tower

"Cool I now have a new teammate." Said Naruto

"Hope you can take my train regime Haku." Said Anko with a wicked smirk

"I will do my best." Said Haku

Next Day After Training…

"She's insane!!!" gasped Haku

"Hey she saw some of abilities when she we were in Wave Country. So she adjusts her training for the two of use. She's usually much harder then this." Said Naruto

"Hey I have to meet up with Sakura now so I'll see you for tomorrow's mission alright Naruto." Asked Haku

"Sure thing, see you tomorrow." Replied Naruto as he watched Haku walk into town. "Now what should I do? Oh I know I should go and get something to eat since it's almost dinner time."

As Naruto is leaving the training area, he is being watched by two hidden figures.

"So he's the one? Looks kind of scrawny if you ask me." Said the first hidden figure

"That maybe true, but you don't judge a person by how they look." Said the second hidden figure

"To think the destiny of the world will be determined by the actions of that guy." Said the first figure

"Oh well our orders are to protect him from all harm." Said the second

"Yeah you're right especially with the Chunin Exams starting up next month. How are we going to keep an eye out for him when he takes the exam." Asked the first

"We have one of our agents applying for entry to that genin squad." Replied the Second "Besides were going in as genin as well."

"We are?" asked the first

"Yes we are." Said the second

"Then who's our third?" asked the first

"Who do you think? It is its her of course." Said the second

"Are you two talking about me." Said a person behind the two

"Leader? What are you doing here?" asked the first

"The Diamond Dusk has become active again. That and I wanted to be on the field again. Being stuck in that cramped office doing all the endless amounts of paperwork is boring." Replied the Leader

"So your our backup?" asked the first

"That's about it." Said the leader "Remember my codename is Tearbreaker."

"Sure thing boss." Said the girl

Diamond Dusk Hideout

"Is something the matter?" asked the loud male voice

"It appears an unknown variable has appeared." Said the a female voice

"So what's the plan? Do we send another agent, or do we send a new experiment." Asked another feminine voice

"I believe we should send the tenth." Said the first female

"The tenth are you sure? It's power is only even with the eighth." said the male

"It will let us to collect some data that we neglected for so long." Said the first woman

"So we we'll be sending the tenth with two agents to infiltrate the chunin exam." Said the second woman

"No they will be used to eliminate the snake in the grass." Said the first woman

"That was a bad joke, you know." Said the second woman

"Oh SHUT UP!!!" said the first woman

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoy this chapter. I kind of lost track of the sequence of events so if anything is confusing just ask and I'll try to explain.


End file.
